Shinobi
by Aoi Rin Oukumaru
Summary: Mengalami Amnesia, apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya. Akankah dia mengingat semua kenangannya? New Story WARNING : Typo!, OOC Charac, Strong! Naru. Don't Like, Don't Read. Ch 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing: Naruto X ... ..?

Penilaian: T (semi M)

Mungkin bisa jadi ecchi…hehehehe

Perkenalkan author baru….maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, mungkin alurnya bakal berantakan. Ne, harap dimaklumi senpai, reader-san….

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…

Oke tanpa basa basi lagi….

Selamat membaca reader-san!

shinobi

Bab 1: prolog

Gelap…

Kenapa semuanya gelap…

Oh..bodohnya aku, dihajar habis-habisan oleh penduduk dan shinobi di dekat danau tadi.

Tapi…ini bukan di danau, tempat apa ini…

 **" HAHAHAHA….TIDAK KUSANGKA KAU AKAN DATANG SECEPAT INI, GAKI NINGEN "** terdengar suara yang sangat berat dan menyeramkan. Dimana ? siapa?

 **" IKUTILAH SUARA KU MAKA KAU AKAN TAU "** lagi terdengar suara mengerikan itu lagi. Dimana aku sebenarnya!

Kaki kecil ku melangkah kedepan, mengikuti arah suara itu walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak aku bahkan baru berumur 7 tahun dan hanya mendengar suaranya saja membuat ku sangat ketakutan.

Aku ingin lari dari sini lari kemana pun asal jangan disini, tapi rasa penasaran ku lebih besar dari rasa takutku sendiri .

Tekan ... tekan ...

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri terowongan air ini, sampai aku bisa melihat jeruji besi yang besar…sangat besar malah.

" Ano…a-apa ada o-orang ? " entah kenapa aku merasa sangat takut sekarang, aku merasakan aura membunuh yang bahkan melebihi para penduduk yang menghajarku tadi.

 **" GRRR…AKHIRNYA KAU SAMPAI JUGA GAKI "** suara itu berasal dari dalam sana, aku mencoba mendekat ke arah jeruji besi itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ada mata merah besar yang menatap ku, tatapan membunuh yang sangat menakutkan. Aku tanpa sadar melangkah mundur karena ketakutan akan mata itu.

" Si-siapa k-kau ? " BAKA kenapa aku malah bertanya bagaimana kalau di membunuhku. Tapi, aku tidak masalah lagipula tidak ada yang peduli padaku.

 **" HAHAHAHA…LIHATLAH EKSPRESIMU GAKI, YA SEPERTI ITULAH KALIAN PARA MANUSIA HARUS MEMANDANGKU. KARENA KALIAN HANYALAH SAMPAH! HAHAHAHA "** a-apa kenapa dia bilang begitu, kenapa dia begitu senang melihat ku ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ekor yang melambai-lambai, d-dan bukan hanya satu tapi lebih dari itu. Jumlahnya ada Sembilan ekor, makhluk apa dia sebenarnya.

" S-SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA ! " kenapa aku malah berteriak. DASAR BAKA NINGEN. Dia mulai berdiri dengan empat kakinya yang besar, aku mulai melangkah mundur dan entah kenapa aku terjatuh.

 **" JADI KAU WADAH KU YA, MENARIK BOCAH INGUSAN SEPERTIMU SUDAH BISA DATANG KEMARI "** he? Apa maksudnya dengan wadah? Dan HEI ! aku bukan bocah ingusan.

" siapa kau sebenarnya ? apa maksudmu dengan wadah dan dimana aku sekarang " mungkin dia mau menjawab pertanyaan ku walau aku tidak yakin.

 **" SIAPA AKU ? HAHAHA AKU ADALAH KYUBI NO YOKOU BIJUU TERKUAT DARI SEMBILAN BIJUU. KAU ADALAH JINCHURIKI DARI KU, DAN INI ADALAH ALAM BAWAH SADARMU NINGEN "** Bijuu? Jinchuriki? Apa maksud semua ini.

" tunggu…apa maksudmu bijuu? Lalu apa maksudnya Jinchuriki? Bagaimana AKU BISA BERADA DISINI ?! " aku mulai frustasi karena banyak hal yang belum ku mengerti bahkan bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini bukankah aku berada di dekat danau.

 **" GRR… BOCAH BODOH. KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG DIKORBANKAN ATAU JINCHURIKI DARI KYUBI NO YOKOU. DAN INI ADALAH ALAM BAWAH SADARMU DASAR BODOH "** o-or-orang yang di korbankan, tu-tunggu dulu bukankah Hokage-jiji bilang bahwa Kyubi tewas di bunuh oleh Yondaime Hokage. Tapi, kenapa ? kenapa dia ada disini?

" jadi kau yang menyebabkan para penduduk dan shinobi membenciku , karena kau berada di dalam tubuh ku " jadi karena ini mereka menjauhiku dan ingin membunuhku, karena aku memang BOCAH KYUBI. " hei kau aku mau bertanya "

 **" APA YANG AKAN KAU TANYAKAN PADA KU NINGEN ? KHEKHEKHE "** kau pikir aku gentar hanya karena itu. Heh jangan harap. " kalau aku Jinchuriki mu itu artinya kau ada di dalam tubuhku kan ? " ya setidaknya aku harus memastikan ini.

 **" LALU KENAPA DENGAN ITU BOCAH "** ternyata benar, kalau dia ada di dalam tubuhku. " yosh, kalau begitu kau harus member ku imbalan, karena kau menumpang didalam tubuhku ."

 **" APA MAKSUD MU BOCAH TENGIK ! "** mungkin dengan cara ini bisa, ya setidaknya bisa ku coba.

" aku ingin kau melatih ku menjadi kuat, itu lah imbalan yang kuinginkan karena kau telah menempati tubuh ku "

 **" HAHAHAHA….APA UNTUNGNYA HAH GAKI ! "** sepertinya dia mulai marah. " bukankah kau akan malu kalau kau memiliki Jinchuriki yang lemah ? " aku harus berusaha membujuknya. " bukankah kalau aku mati, kau juga akan mati ".

Hening…

Sepertinya dia memikirkan tawaranku, aku harap dia mau. **"HAHAHAHAHA ... .Kau MENARIK Gaki. LALU AKAN KAU APAKAN KEKUATANKU HAH, MEMBALAS MEREKA YANG MENYIKSA- "**

" tidak, aku ingin menjadi kuat agar aku di akui bukan sebagai monster atau pembawa sial. Tapi sebagai SHINOBI KONOHA " aku membalasnya dengan keyakinanku, karena aku ingin melindungi Hokage-jiji.

 **" HAHAHA…KAU BEGITU NAIF BOCAH. KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA, HAHAHAHA JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA. KALIAN PARA MANUSIA SAMA HANYA MAKHLUK YANG HAUS AKAN KEKUATAN DAN KEKUSAAAN, KALIAN HANYA MEMANFAATKAN KAMI SEBAGAI ALAT PERANG. JADI JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUAL BOCAH "** aku menatapnya dengan tajam, karena tidak semua manusia seperti itu. Lagipula ini dunia shinobi jadi kekuatan yang menentukan segalanya, kalau kau lemah maka kau akan tertindas dan akan menjadi budak dari yang kuat. Hukum alam yang sangat kejam memang.

" aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kata ku Kyubi " aku terus menatapnya dengan lekat. Dia kemudian merunduk dan menatapku dengan mata merah ruby yang menyala begitu terang. Mencoba menjatuhkan mentalku, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Kulihat dia menyeringai, membuat ku sedikit ketakutan. **" KAU PUNYA KEBERANIAN BOCAH, KAU MEMBUAT KU SEDIKIT TERTARIK. BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MELATIH MU, TAPI SEBELUM ITU….SIAPA NAMA MU ? "** mat-matta dia mau melatih ku. " nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, aku harap kau menepati janjimu Kyubi " aku menatap mata merahnya, meminta kepastian akan ucapannya.

Dia mulai merebahkan posisinya, sehingga tubuh nya sejajar dengan ku. Aku mulai melangkah memasuki penjara itu, berdiri tepat di depan moncong dia menatap ku dengan tajam. Mungkin dia tidak mau kusentuh tapi entah kenapa aku ingin menyentuhnya, karena aku bisa merasakan kesepian yang sama seperti yang aku alami. " Ne, Kyubi. Aku tau kau kesepian, aku tau kau sangat membenci manusia karena kau pernah dijadikan alat perang. Aku tau karena aku juga merasakan kesepian, aku tidak memiliki teman, dan juga aku selalu dikucilkan. Aku tau rasa kesepianmu itu. " dia terus menatap ku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya tangan ku terus membelai moncongnya. **" TAHU APA KAU TENTANGKU, GAKI "**

Entah kenapa nada bicaranya sedikit berubah. " ya, aku tau karena aku juga merasakannya. Mungkin kau berpikir aku hanyalah bocah yang tidak tau apa-apa dan hanya bisa membual tentang semua hal. Tapi karena keadaan membuatku sudah berpikir sedikit lebih dewasa dari umurku " dia mulai menatapku lagi, dan padangan mata kami bertemu.

Diam ...

Hanya itu yang kami lakukan selama beberapa menit. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa kita bisa berbagi penderitaan, ya penderitaan dari kesepian. **" KAU MEMANG MENARIK NARUTO "** entahlah sudah berapa kali dia bilang seperti itu. " jadi Kyubi maukah kau menjadi teman pertama ku ? " kulihat dia sedikit terkejut, tapi itu hanya sesaat karena dia kembali diam. Aku mulai mengusap moncongnya lagi, mencoba mengurangi kesepiannya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Kyubi masih diam dan aku masih tetap mengusap moncongnya. Akhirnya moncong itu bergerak naik, aku menatapnya dengan lekat sampai pandangan mata kami bertemu. Tidak seperti tadi dimana dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dan hasrat membunuh, tatapan itu sedikit melunak, ya sedikit.

 **" BAIKLAH NARUTO…"** dia menjeda kata-katanya, aku menunggu apa yang akan dia sampaikan. **"…AKU AKAN MENJADI TEMANMU "** a-a-ap-apa di-dia mau menjadi teman ku. " k-k-kau ber-bersungguh-sungguh ? " apa aku bermimpi kalau iya jangan bangunkan aku, akhirnya aku memiliki teman…akhirnya aku…memiliki teman.

Aku terus melihatnya dengan lekat, apakah dia berbohong atau karena dia memiliki niat lain.

 **" TAPI AKU MEMILIKI SATU PERSYARATAN"** setelah itu dia menurunkan kepalanya kembali sehingga posisinya sejajar kembali seperti tadi. " apa syaratnya ? " apakah dia ingin mengambil tubuhku?

 **" SYARATNYA ADALAH KAU HARUS MEMANGGILKU KURAMA, NARUTO "** dia menatapku, dan aku melihat sudut moncongnya melengkung ke atas. Apa dia tersenyum?

" kurama ? " aku mengulang nama itu, bukannya namanya Kyubi?

 **" YA KARENA ITU ADALAH NAMAKU YANG SEBENARNYA NARUTO, KURAMA NO YOKOU "** jadi itu adalah namanya. " masaka…MASAKA…hiks..hiks..akhirnya aku…hiks…punya…hiks…teman " aku sangat senang sampai aku menangis. Aku pun berlari ke moncong Kurama dan memeluknya.

" Arigatou…hiks..Hountou ni Arigatou Kurama " dia mendengus tapi aku tau maksudnya adalah sama-sama.

TBC.

Gomennasai minna….ceritanya agak sulit dipahami. Mungkin karena masih newbie, saya harap para reader dan author-senpai bisa membantu memberi saran kepada saya.

Untuk pairing mungkin akan saya voting dari review reader, dan kandidatnya :

\- Hinata

\- Ino

\- Shion

\- Cari

\- Sara

\- Yang lain kalo reader mau ngasih saran

Oke sekian ceritanya. Karena prologue jadi harap dimaklumi kalo pendek tapi akan saya usahan wordnya agak banyak. Untuk update mungkin tidak bisa dipastikan tapi maksimal 2 minggu sekali udah update.

Arigatou minna. Jangan lupa Ulasan ya

Aoi Rin Oukumura Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 1

Arigatou gozaimasu, saya sedikit mendapat sentilan saran dari reader- san. Ya, gomen ne senpai aku juga lagi belajar bikin fanfic sebenarnya udah minat bikin waktu masih di SMK tapi karena kesibukan jadi cuma bisa baca karya Author-senpai yang lain.

Sebenarnya aku juga mau tambah italic tapi takutnya nggak jelas, setelah saya melihat fanfic lain ternyata Bijuu emang cocoknya pakai Italic-Bold. Arigatou ne reader-san

Untuk pairing masih menjadi pertimbangan, nanti suara terbanyak akan saya jadikan pairing buat Naruto.

Oke, check this out.

Ya, bisa dibilang ini adalah awal yang cukup baik. Kau mendapat luka tapi kau mendapat kebahagiaan, pepatah lama mengatakan ' berakit kehulu, berenang ketepian. bersakit dulu, bersenang-senang kemudian ' bukan begitu, ne Kurama.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto X ….. ?

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…

Oke tanpa basa basi lagi….

Selamat membaca reader-san!

Shinobi

Chapter 1 :

Di sebuah danau dekat hutan yang sangat lebat, siapa sangka di hutan yang memiliki julukan sebagai ' Hutan Kematian ' terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah dengan sebuah pohon besar yang berada di tepi danau. Menambah keindahan tersendiri bagi danau tersebut.

Kesampingkan itu semua karena kita akan membahas apa yang ada di bawah pohon tersebut. Kalau kau mendekati pohon itu maka akan terlihat seseorang yang tertidur disana..ah lebih tepatnya seorang bocah.

Terlihat bocah dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah, memiliki wajah yang agak bulat ( ne masih anak-anak wajar ), dan di masing-masing pipinya terdapat guratan halus sebanyak 3 buah serta kulit yang kecokatan menambah kesan imut padanya. Tapi,

Adakah yang menyadari itu semua, adakah yang memperhatikan wajah polos tanpa dosa anak itu, kau tau kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu ? karena memang tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, lebih tepatnya mereka tidak peduli akan bocah tersebut.

Akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang anak itu, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto anak yang memiliki penderitaan yang tidak seharusnya di dapat anak seusianya. Kenapa ? karena dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki, Jinchuriki dari Kyubi no Yokou. Kenapa dia menderita ? kau tidak akan mau merasakan apa yang dirasakan seorang Jinchuriki, mereka yang menjadi Jinchuriki harus siap menerima penderitaan bahkan saat kau masih kecil. Mereka merasakan apa yang nama kesepian, dan kehampaan karena selalu dikucilkan.

Tapi, apakah ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka juga manusia. Mereka juga ingin hidup layaknya manusia normal lainnya, apa mereka berlebihan ? aku rasa….tidak. Apa kalian tidak tau rasanya kesepian, aku harap kalian tidak mau merasakannya, karena hanya mereka yang memiliki tekad untuk merubah takdirlah yang bisa melewatinya.

Bocah yang tertidur itu perlahan mengeliat, menandakan bahwa dia akan bangun dari tidur indahnya…ya tidur yang sangat indah.

Naruto P.O.V

' ne Kurama, arigatou ' entah sudah berapa kali aku bilang begitu. ' _ **HEH…Gaki aku sudah bosan mendengarnya '**_ ya biarpun kau bilang membosankan tapi bagiku ini sangat membahagiakan, karena akhirnya aku punya seorang teman. ' tapi aku tidak tau harus bilang apa lagi, entah dengan cara apa ak membalas kebaikanmu, Kurama ' luka di seluruh tubuhku juga sudah sembuh walau aku masih merasa kecapekan. ' _**kau hanya perlu membuktikan ucapanmu, Naruto '**_ kau benar, aku akan membuktikannya padamu. ' tunggulah saat itu tiba, Kurama ' ya tunggulah saat itu tiba aku akan membuktikan ucapanku, karena itulah JALAN NINJA KU.

Skip Time

Kring….kring…

Ne, terdengar bunyi alarm yang berusaha keras membangunkan pemiliknya, dan didepan alarm itu terdapat gundukan selimut yang mulai mengeliat. " ehh…sudah pagi ya ? " dan akhirnya sang pemilik alarm tersebut mulai mematikan alarmnya. Lalu, mengambil posisi duduk di atas futon tempat dia tidur. Bocah dengan rambut berwarna kuning, berkulit kecokelatan dan memiliki guratan halus seperti kumis kucing berjumlah 3 di masing-masing pipinya, dan jangan lupa mata biru seperti samudera yang luas masih mencoba untuk terbuka lebar.

" Yosh, ini masih pagi jadi aku harus latihan agar menjadi kuat " terdengar suara girang dari bocah tersebut. Bocah itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi di apartemen tersebut, aneh bukan seorang anak berumur 7 tahun tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Tapi itulah realitanya dan dia cukup bisa menikmatinya, dan untuk apartemen ini bisa dibilang cukup untuk hidup 1 orang ada 1 kamar tidur, ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan dapur dan di samping dapur terdapat kamar mandi.

Skip Time

Di sebuah danau yang berdekatan dengan hutan ' kematian ' terlihat seorang anak yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun, memakai kaos biru tua dengan lambing pusaran air di bagian perut, celana berwarna orange sebatas lutut dan sepatu shinobi berwarna biru. Dia berdiri di tepi danau memandang lurus kearah danau, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Naruto P.O.V

" Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan Kurama ? aku tidak pernah melakukannya. " aku mulai memecah keheningan disini. _**' aku sudah tau kalau kau sangat cepat dalam berlari, tapi kau cepat lelah bukan ? '**_ itu benar aku mudah lelah, mungkin karena aku jarang berlatih. " lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kurama ? " aku tidak tau harus apa sekarang, apa benar aku bisa menjadi kuat? Apa benar aku bisa melakukannya? _**' KUSO GAKI, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?! …'**_

Apa yang aku pikirkan!. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi Hokage-jiji. _**' untuk itulah aku disini, untuk membantumu mewujudkannya. Jadi jangan pernah menyerah gaki, untuk sekarang kita akan melatih stamina mu dengan push up dan sit up lalu berkeliling danau '**_ aku harus melakukannya ya? _**' ya ini mudah. Kau akan push up 100x, sit up 100x, dan berkeliling danau 10x, bagaimana mudahkan '**_ ternyata cum- EHH! " APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU ?! "

' _**lakukan saja, kau ingin bertambah kuat bukan ? '**_ ya itu memang benar, tapi… _**' kemana semangatmu seperti saat kau memintaku melatihmu, Naruto ? '**_ baiklah, yosh akan aku habisi latihanmu Kurama.

Aku pun memulai berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk mengelilingi danau yang bisa di bilang luas ini. _**' Naruto kalau kau sudah selesai maka aku akan menambah jumlahnya, KHEKHEKHE nikmati latihan mu! '**_ Apa ! kau pasti bercanda " AKU AKAN MATI ! ".

.

.

.

" Jadi bagaimana dengan 'dia' ? " suara itu menunjukan bahwa dia sangat berwibawa dan memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang sangat kuat. Di depannya seorang Anbu dengan topeng polos berlutut dan menunduk seolah dia sedang berhadapan dengan raja. " maafkan hamba, hamba kehilangan jejaknya " Anbu itu menjawab dengan nada rendah, ia tau majikannya tidak akan suka dengan ini. " heh, kalau begitu ini adalah tugasmu untuk mencari dan membawanya kemari saat ada kesempatan. Kalau kau gagal lagi maka kau akan aku eksekusi " dia berucap dengan datar tapi mengandung ancaman yang sangat mematikan, sepertinya dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. " h-ha'i, hamba akan melakukannya dengan baik. Kalau begitu hamba undur diri ".

Boft…

Anbu itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, tapi orang yang merupakan majikannya itu masih duduk tenang disana. Perlahan dia mulai menyeringai " aku akan mendapatkan bocah itu, dan Konoha akan menjadi Desa Terkuat, Khekhekhe….Hahahaha aku akan menang, Hiruzen ! " dan orang itu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain….

Terletak di sebuah ruangan, terdapat 2 orang yang saling berhadapan. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak muda lagi tapi masih memiliki karisma yang tinggi. Orang tersebut mengenakan jubah dominan putih dan membawa cerutu, di kepala terdapat topi caping berwarna merah dengan segitiga berwarna putih di bagian depan dan di topi tersebut terdapat tulisan ' HI '. Dialah sang Sandaime Hokage, Sang Profesor karena telah merasakan pahit-asam nya perang dunia shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" Jadi bagaimana Inu ? " dia mulai membuka topik dengan seorang anbu di depannya yang memakai topeng anjing. " kemarin dia di buru oleh penduduk lagi Sandaime-sama " sang Anbu mulai menyampaikan laporannya, membuat sang Hokage mengkerutkan dahinya setelahnya dia menghela nafas. " aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat mereka selalu menyiksa anak itu. Apa mereka tidak tau kalau tindakan mereka akan menumbuhkan dendam bagi anak itu " sebenarnya dia bisa menghukum mereka tapi dia tidak bisa karena mereka pasti beranggapan kalau Hokage mereka pilih kasih.

" Lalu sekerang bagaimana keadaannya, Inu ? " sang Hokage mulai menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, dia marah, sedih, dan kasihan. Bagaimana anak sekecil itu menerima penderitaan ini. " dia sudah sembuh Hokage-sama, tadi pagi dia sudah keluar rumah. Tapi saya kehilangan jejaknya, maaf Hokage-sama " Anbu itu sedikit menunduk pada kalimat terakhir karena tidak becus dalam mengawasi anak itu.

" Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, Inu. Aku rasa dia butuh ketenangan, tapi kalau kau bertemu dengannya terus awasi dia. Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang dia " Sandaime mengucapkan itu sambil menatap langit dari jendela kantornya, mencoba menerawang apa yang akan terjadi pada anak yang sudah dia anggap cucunya sendiri tersebut. ' aku harap kau baik-baik saja Naruto '

" Ha'I Sandaime-sama, kalau begitu saya undur diri "

Boft….

Dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kini, hanya sang Hokage yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. " Hah, maafkan aku Minato, Kushina aku tidak becus menjaga amanah kalian "

.

.

.

.

" Hah..hah..hah…sembilan puluh delapan…hah..hah…sembilan puluh Sembilan…hah..hah..s-se-seratus "

Bruk…

" Hah…akhir..hah..nya…sele..hah..sai…hah.." sepertinya dia baru saja selesai latihan. _**' beristirahatlah dulu Naruto, kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik '**_ ya push up 100x adalah penutup latihannya. " Hah..hah..latihan..hah..ini…hah…MENYENANGKAN THEBAYO ! " oke, aku mulai berpikir dia mulai gila dengan latihan, push up dengan beban batu seberat 10 kg di masing-masing pundaknya dia bilang menyenangkan. Belum lagi sit up yang juga menggunakan batu itu, apa kau mau menjadi monster nak ?

" oh ya, Kurama. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya ? " anak itu mulai bermonolog sambil melihat awal yang bergerak bebas di langit, ya rasanya sangat nyaman. _**' kau akan berlatih dasar dari shinobi, Naruto. Lebih baik kau datang kemari, gaki '**_

Naruto mulai duduk senyaman mungkin, mengambil posisi duduk seperti orang yang bertapa lalu memejamkan matanya.

Minscape, Naruto P.O.V

Aku mulai membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah penjara besi yang besar. Didalam sana terlihat mata merah menyala, aku mulai mendekatinya dan terlihatlah mahkluk yang sangat besar berwujud rubah dengan Sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

" apa Kurama, apa tidak bisa dibicarakan melalui telepati ? " aku berkata sambil berjalan ke moncong Kurama lalu mulai mengelus moncong itu. Dan sepertinya Kurama tidak mempermasalahkannya, _**" Naruto kau bisa meminta pada Hokage bau tanah itu untuk mempelajari dasar menjadi ninja "**_ tanganku mulai berhenti mengelus moncong itu dan menatap matanya, apa yang kau pikirkan ?

" Memangnya ada apa Kurama ? apa kau tidak bisa melatih ku ? " apa dia masih ragu denganku? _**" kau juga membutuhkan teori untuk melakukannya gaki, dan ninja bukan hanya harus memiliki kekuatan jurus tetapi juga otak. Kau tau maksudku kan ? "**_ kau berkata begitu seakan aku bodoh Kurama " tentu saja aku tau, tanpa otak sekuat apapun dirimu, kau tidak bisa memperhitungkan tindakanmu itu sama saja kau akan mati bukan ? " kulihat dia diam, akupun melanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda tadi. _**" kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi sekuat apapun dirimu kalau kau gegabah mengambil tindakan kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Dalam hal ini kau bisa saja mati kalau kau salah bertindak "**_

" oh aku tau sekarang, lalu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan setelahnya ? " ya, aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari Kurama. _**" kau harus masuk ke akademi ninja Naruto itu akan membantumu dasar-dasar ninja "**_ akademi ya, aku mulai menatap ke atas mencoba menerawang apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku masuk ke akademi. Apakah mereka bisa menerimaku. " baiklah Kurama " aku mulai menatapnya dan mulai tersenyum seperti biasa " aku akan masuk ke akademi " senyum ku belum menghilang, aku tau Kurama pasti memikirkan yang terbaik untukku. Aku mengerti Kurama.

" Arigatou Kurama " dia menatap ku sesaat sebelum mulai mengambil posisi tidurnya menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. _**" ya, bukan masalah yang besar "**_. Aku mulai menutup mataku agar bisa keluar dari alam bawah sadarku.

Minscape Off

Saat aku membuka mata hal pertama yang kulihat adalah keindahan danau yang membentang luas dengan air berwarna biru jernih. " hah, berapa kali pun aku melihatnya. Aku tidak pernah bosan akan hal ini " aku mulai berdiri dan menghirup udara segar untuk memenuhi paru-paru, " sepertinya aku harus segera ke kantor Jiji untuk mendaftarkank ke akademi….Hah semoga mereka mau menerimaku "

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu sang Hokage sedang berkutat dengan musuh bebuyutan dari para Kage, yaitu kertas tentang keluhan penduduknya.

" Hah kapan aku bisa bersantai kalau terus seperti ini, baiklah….Hokage-sama aku mau diadakan arena untuk perjudian" dia mulai membaca dokumen di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang stempel untuk menyetujui gagasan tersebut.

" kalau ada arena perjudian itu akan sangat menganggu penduduk lain, dan aku tidak mau anak-anak tercemar dengan ini " dokumen itu pun hanya diletakkan di bawah mejanya " selanjutnya…Hokage-sama kami ingin agar ada onsen campuran " setelah membaca itu hidung Sandaime mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah, " khekhe….itu ide yang brilian kenapa tidak dari dulu terpikirkan olehku " Hah jatuh sudah derajat sang Hokage ini, mungkin sifat mesumnya adalah hal yang wajar untuk laki-laki normal.

Tangan tuanya mulai meraih stempel setuju di sebelah kirinya.

Brak…..

Pintu didepannya terbuka dengan keras sampai membuat Hiruzen terkejut. " Hokage-jiji ! " yah, diikuti suara nyaring dari seorang bocah berambut kuning, bermata biru, jangan lupa dengan senyum lebarnya. " Naruto…tidak bisa kau mengetuk pintu dulu, kau membuat ku terkejut " meski sudah terbiasa tapi anak itu telah menghancurkan fantasi mesum sang Hokage itu.

" hehehehe…. Gomen jiji aku memiliki permintaan " Hiruzen mulai kembali keposisi tenangnya masih menatap sang bocah sambil member stempel ke kertas di depannya. " jadi apa permintaan mu, Naruto ? " kedua tangannya terkait dan memangku dagu sang Hokage. " aku ingin masuk ke akademi dan menjadi NINJA KONOHA " sahut Naruto dengan nada yang kegirangan, Hiruzen yang mendengarnya agak terkejut sebelum akhirnya memberi senyum terbaiknya kepada anak yang sudah dia anggap cucu tersebut. " Arigatou gozaimasu Jiji! " teriakan penuh kebahagiaan dari Naruto. " mulai besuk kau akan masuk ke akademi jadi persiapkan dirimu, Naruto "

" Yokai, Jiji…arigatou karena hanya kau yang bisa membantuku " dia mulai berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan kepalanya menoleh kebelakang menatap sang Hokage " aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Jiji dan aku akan mengambil topi Hokage itu darimu " dia tersenyum lebar setelahnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dari kantor Hokage.

" aku harap kau bisa menjadi Hokage yang hebat Naruto, tapi aku merasa firasat buruk akan terjadi di Konoha. Dan aku merasa cepat atau lambat " dia akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" SIALL…KENAPA AKU MEMBERI STEMPEL PENOLAKAN ! KUSO, BAKA ! " mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

Didepan Sandaime ada sebuah kertas berisi stempel ' ditolak ' sebenarnya apa isinya…..

' Hokage-sama kami ingin agar ada onsen campuran ' dan disebelah kiri bawah ada stempel 'DITOLAK '

" hiks..hiks…onsen campuran….hilang…" benar-benar sial ya, Sandaime.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi bagaimana keadaannya " terdengar suara datar dari seseorang. " mah…mah…tidak perlu buru-buru kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memulainya " dan ada yang menyahut dengan nada yang terkesan santai. Cahaya dari Bulan mulai menerangi tempat yang sangat gelap tersebut, tapi tetap saja tidak terlihat apa-apa dalam ruangan tersebut.

" baiklah kita kumpulkan semua kekuatan kita lalu kita akan memulai RENCANA SESUNGGUHNYA " oaring pertama mulai kembali berbicara dengan nada datar dan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomen..gomen kalau updatenya telat…GOMENNASAI READER-SAN!

Mungkin Chapter ini membosankan….tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin…

Hem…kemarin ada yang memberikan review untuk membuat pairing-nya Harem….bagaimana menurut Reader yang lain?

Oh iya pairingnya belum saya tentuin jadi saya masih menunggu hasil vote terbanyak…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review reader-san….

See you in next Chapter

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out….


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log In

Arigatou reader-san yang mau menunggu fic nggk jelas ini, hiks…saya cukup tersanjung dengan review kalian…(^-^)/

Sekarang sih mau ngelanjutin fic agak susah, bagi waktu sama real world yang susah. Belum tugas dari dosen killer… wah…gila kayak ketemu Shinigami-sama kalau sampe telat ngumpulin.

Hem….saya malah terlintas untuk membuat Naruto jadi Dark…tapi itu pun terhalang ide cerita kedepannya, kalau memungkinkan saya buat OOC mungkin semiDark!Naru…gimana reader-san

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto U. X…..?

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…

Oke…mungkin saya udah ada gambaran pairingnya….pairing ini akan membantu Naruto dalam misi tanpa kelompoknya (bisa jadi ini Harem )….jadi saya minta maaf klo ada reader yang kecewa.

Saya juga suka kalau ada genre Haremnya…hehehehe….bagi saya di situlah tantangannya dimana cara membagi jatah bagi tokoh utama ( eits…bukan hal yang mesum lho )…..maksudnya cara membangkitkan multitasking dalam harem itu sendiri….kayak fic nya The World Arcana ada yang sampai punya 12 harem….gila nggk gimana cara penulisannya….jadi menurut saya itu sangat mengagumkan !

Oke dari pada banyak bacot….Check this Out..

Chapter 2

Konohagakuen no Sato

Siapa yang tidak tau desa terkuat ini, desa yang memiliki banyak Ninja terhebat dalam sejarah. Desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage, para Hokage itu pun memiliki sejarahnya tersendiri sebut saja dari Hokage pertama Hashirama Senju sang pengendali Mokuton ( elemen kayu ) yang sangat melegenda.

Dalam sejarah Hashirama adalah orang yang mampu membuat hutan yang sangat lebat dalam sekejap hutan yang berada di bagian barat Konoha atau biasa disebut Hutan 'Kematian'.

Setelah itu ada Hokage kedua yaitu Tobhirama Senju sang pengguna Suijiin terkuat ( dewa air ) karena memiliki control cakra yang sangat sempurna serta mampu menciptakan air dari udara kosong dalam sekejap.

Lalu Hokage ketiga Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Profesor karena terlibat dalam 2 perang besar dalam sejarah Shinobi dan juga dia adalah pengendali Katon terkuat di Konoha.

Yang terakhir adalah Hokage keempat Minato Namikaze siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dia? Orang yang membantai kurang lebih 1000 pasukan Iwagakure seorang diri, dan memiliki julukan ' Kiroii Senkou ' yang memiliki arti Si Kilat Kuning karena teknik fuinjutsu tingkat tingginya yaitu Hiraisin no Jutsu.

Kesampingkan itu semua…kita akan melihat sang Tokoh utama kita…

Di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang kecil, terdapat futon yang berisi sesuatu berwarna kuning diatasnya. Dari celah jendela sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk dan mengenai futon tersebut, makhluk kuning itu mulai mengeliat masuk kedalam selimut.

Kring….kring….kring….krin-

Jam alarm itu dimatikan oleh sebuah tangan yang keluar dari balik selimut tersebut. " engh….hoam…sudah pagi ya? " terlihatlah makhluk kuning tadi, tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto. " masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum akademi dimulai, hah….sebaiknya aku pemanasan terlebih dulu "

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampilkan seorang anak-anak berusia 7 tahun, memakai pakaian untuk olahraga berwarna hitam dengan garis orange dari bahu kiri sampai bagian perut, tidak lupa celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam juga dengan tiga garis masing-masing di sisi luar celana tersebut.

" hemh…hah…segarnya udara pagi " bocah itu pun mulai mengunci pintu apartemennya, bukannya apa-apa tapi formalitas saja….toh tidak ada barang berharga didalamnya. " yosh…berkeliling desa tidak buruk juga "

Dan anak itu mulai berlari mengelilingi desa Konoha dengan semangat, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penduduk terhadapnya. Ya bisa dibilang dia tidak peduli akan hal itu, dan terus melanjutkan larinya.

Sampai pada sebuah jalan didekat taman " hiks..hiks…ittai…ja-jangan me-menarik ram-butku " dia mulai berhenti dan melihat kearah taman dimana ada 3 orang anak sedang menjahili seorang perempuan. " hai..lihatlah matamu itu warnanya putih seperti hantu..hahahaha " anak pertama mulai memberikan ejekan pada anak perempuan tersebut. " ya itu benar apa semua Hyuga memiliki mata menjijikan itu…hahahahaha " dan anak kedua mulai menambahkan ejekan temannya.

" Dengar ya Hyuga, kau itu hanyalah orang yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau mati saja. Lagi pula matamu itu menjijikan mana ada yang mau berteman denganmu..hahahaha " anak yang menarik rambut perempuan itu semakin memperkuat tarikannya setelah berkata seperti itu.

" hiks…hiks…ke-kenapa kali-an ja-hat pa-daku..hiks..hiks…ittai " anak perempuan itu makin menagis karena tarikan di rambutnya makin kuat.

" Dengar ya, ini karena orang bernama Hyuga Neji itu sangat sombong jadi kau pantas mendapatkan ini " dan mereka bertiga tertawa dengan keras setelah anak itu makin menangis.

" Hei…para pecundang…apa kalian tidak ada kerjaan dengan menganggu perempuan. Hadapi lawan yang sepadan dengan kalian " terlihat anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan pakaian olahraga menatap tajam mereka bertiga.

" Heh…mau jadi pahlawan ya rupanya " anak yang memegang rambut perempuan itu mulai melepaskannya dan menatap bocah yang baru datang tersebut diikuti temannya disamping kiri dan kanannya.

Anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mulai berjalan pelan kearah mereka bertiga, mulai menambah laju sampai berlari kearah mereka.

Buagh…..

Pukulan Naruto mendarat tepat kearah perut anak yang berada ditengah. " gyah…kurang ajar " anak itu mulai membalas Naruto dengan melayangkan wajah Naruto, Naruto menunduk dan pukulan itu melewati atas kepalanya. " apa ?! "

Buagh….

Terlambat Naruto telah melayangkan pukulan kearah dagu anak itu. " bos kau tidak apa-apa " kedua temannya mulai menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri. " kurang ajar akan kami balas kau " mereka pun mulai pergi dari sana. Naruto menatap datar mereka bertiga beruntung refleknya sudah sedikit terasah sehingga serangan amatir seperti itu bisa dia tangani dengan cukup mudah.

" hiks..hiks.." anak perempuan itu masih terduduk dan menagis dengan menundukkan kepalanya. " daijobu ? " anak perempuan itu mulai mendongak dan mendapati anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang tersenyum kepadanya dan mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu perempuan itu berdiri. " tenang saja aku tidak berniat jahat kok " Naruto masih dengan senyumnya dan menunggu dia membalas uluran tangannya.

Anak perempuan itu mulai menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri tapi masih sedikit menagis, " A-Arigatou " perempuan itu mulai tenang dan mencoba tersenyum walau kepala masih sedikit sakit. " iya tapi kau tidak apa-apakan ? " perempuan itu mulai mengangguk tanda dia baik-baik saja, " Ar-arigatou go-gozaimasu " Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" tidak usah dipikirkan….ah gomen aku buru-buru jadi aku tinggal ya. Hati-hati dijalan nanti, Jaa ne " Naruto mulai kembali berlari menjauhi sang gadis yang masih diam melihatnya mulai menjauh.

' aku lupa bertanya namanya ' perempuan itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi taman itu, " se-moga ki-ta bis-a ber-temu la-gi " perempuan itu mulai berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

" pahlawanku "

.

.

.

Akademi Ninja

Tempat yang mengajarkan berbagai hal dasar dalam menjadi seorang Ninja, dimulai dari sejarah desa, pengetahuan umum, justu dasar dan masih banyak lagi.

" SIAL ! AKU TERLAMBAT ! " ya dan diselingi suara cempreng Khas Uzumaki Naruto untuk memulai hari, dia berlari menuju akademi karena terlambat di hari pertamanya di akademi. " sedikit lagi….masih ada 1 menit " berlari seperti sapi gila tanpa melihat jalan didepannya.

Bruk….

Dan benar saja dia menabrak sesuatu sampai terpental kebelakang. " ittai….ittai…aduh pantatku ? " heh, dasar ceroboh. " ittai…hei jangan berlari di loron-…. Eh ? siapa kau? " ternyata dia menabrak seseorang, seorang pria dengan rambut model nanas dengan garis melintang di hidungnya.

" ah..gomen…aku tadi hampir terlambat di hari pertamaku…ano..? "

" Iruka…aku adalah guru disini dan sepertinya kau adalah muridku…siapa namamu ? " Iruka mulai membantu Naruto berdiri dari acara jatuhnya tadi. " ah….gomen Iruka-sensei, aku Uzumaki Naruto murid baru "

" ayo…aku akan ke kelas, sebaiknya kau ikut agar tidak tersesat " Iruka mulai berjalan menjauh dan diikuti oleh Naruto. " sensei ? apakah banyak orang di kelas ? " mendengar itu Iruka berhenti berjalan dan melihat Naruto yang mulai menunduk, " ya tentu saja, aku harap kau bisa akrab dengan mereka semua ya, Naruto " dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut kuning Naruto.

" jangan buat keributan, ne " dia mulai berjalan kembali menuju kelas, Naruto mengikuti dari belakang dalam diam.

' Aku harap juga begitu '

.

.

.

" Ohayou minna " suasana yang semula ramai menjadi diam. " Ohayou sensei "

" baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san " semua mata menatap kearah pintu, mencoba menerka siapa yang akan menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Masuklah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut kuning dengan jambang sampai ke pipi, tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing dan kulit kecokelatan yang sangat ' mengoda ', jangan lupa dengan mata biru samderanya nampak menyejukkan. Untuk baju dia memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki di lengan kanannya, pelindung siku di bagian kiri, celana pendek berwarna biru tua dan sepatu ninja berwarna biru.

" perkenalkan dirimu " sang murid baru mulai menghadap para murid yang terdiam. " Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu " dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya, ya meniru senyum Kurama.

Kelas masih terdiam dengan wajah terbengong mereka, kecuali Uchiha yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan Nara yang tertidur.

Kyaa…..tampan

Kyaa…sekeren Sasuke-kun….

Dan masih banyak lagi…..

' sial aku kira ada apa ' Naruto mulai down dengan keadaan sekarang.

Brak..

" DIAM… baiklah Uzumaki kau duduk di samping Hyuga, Hyuga-san angkat tanganmu " dan Naruto melihat bangku paling belakang, seorang gadis yang berambut indigo, memiliki kulit putih sedang tertunduk.

Naruto mulai berjalan dalam diam menuju bangku tersebut. " kita bertemu lagi ya, Ojou-chan " sapa Naruto pada sang gadis dengan senyum khasnya. " Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, kita belum berkenalan tadi pagi " sambil mengulurkan tangan, Naruto mulai berkenalan. " h-ha'I, wa-watashi wa Hy-Hyuga Hi-Hinata desu " Hinata mulai menerima uluran tangan Naruto, walaupun wajahnya sudah memerah. " mohon kerjasamanya " Naruto masih tersenyum, entah mungkin menjaga kesan pertamanya. " h-ha'I " dan mereka pun melepas jabat tangan mereka dan Naruto mulai duduk dengan tenang di sampng Hinata. ' kyaa….dia duduk disebelahku ' hem…tau lah siapa ini.

" hai…aku Akimichi Choji, yang membawa anjing itu Inuzuka Kiba " anak bertubuh tambun mengenalkan diri dan menunjuk anak berambut cokelat dengan segitiga rucing terbalik dan anjing diatas kepalanya. " Hai…salam kenal " ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum, Naruto pun membalas dengan senyumnya. " yang tertidur itu Nara Shikamaru, dan yang di dekat jendela Aburame Shino " Choji meneruskan perkenalan teman-temannya.

" Hah…mendokusai " Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, Shino ? dia tidak berkomentar apapun. " yang disana adalah Uchiha Sasuke " Choji menunjuk anak yang sedang memangku dagu dengan pandangan datar. " ya mohon kerjasamanya minna " Naruto tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu, ' yah…tidak seburuk yang kukira '

" baiklah anak-anak kita mulai dengan sejarah Shinobi… " dan pelajaran di akademi pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Boft….

" jadi bagaimana keadaanya ? " setelah ledakan asap kecil dalam ruangan yang sedikit terang terdengar suara serak yang cukup menakutkan dan aura yang sangat kuat. " saya sudah menemukannya tuan, 'dia' masih belum mendapatkannya " ucap seseorang dengan jubah bertudung berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. " bagaimana bisa, dia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan….bagaimana dia belum mendapatkannya ! " suara itu sangat berat dan mengandung amarah yang tertahan.

" maaf tuan tapi 'dia' masih bocah ingusan yang belum tau apa-apa, hamba rasa tuan harus terus menunggu sampai 'dia' benar-benar siap untuk takdirnya tuan " masih dengan nada yang tenang orang itu menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

Hening…

Tidak ada suara apapun disana, sampai…" baiklah aku turuti saranmu, tapi tetap awasi 'dia', awasi semua pergerakan dan perkembangannya " dengan nada yang sedikit tenang sang 'tuan' itu menjawab, " hamba mengerti, tuan " orang itu mulai berbalik, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti karena tuannya mengucapkan sesuatu. " jangan sampai 'dia' mati, karena hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya. Ingat itu Omura " dia terdiam sebentar sebelum berbalik dan membungkuk kepada tuannya.

" Hamba lakukan yang terbaik, Rin-sama " setelah itu dia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

" meh…kurasa kau terlebihan tentang itu, Kaichou " well, ada orang yang bicara dengan santainya tanpa tau tempat. " aku harus megakhiri takdir bodoh ini, aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu hingga kemunculannya. Dan aku tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi, **Jita** " orang itu mulai mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang kuat kepada lawan bicaranya.

" yare yare ….. santailah sedikit aku rasa rival generasi mu ini adalah orang yang kuat, entah hanya firasatku saja atau bukan " muncul orang bernama Jita dari balik bayangan memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, mata hitam dan kulit putih. Bajunya mirip seorang anbu dari Kirigakure dengan pelindung dada, pelindung siku dan sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam, jangan lupa dengan pedang panjang di punggungnya tanpa sarung.

" tapi sebelum 'dia' melawanmu sepertinya aku harus megetesnya terlebih dulu " Jita berkata begitu sambil bersandar di dinding.

" lakukan sesukamu, asal aku bisa membunuhnya dan mengakhiri takdir bodoh ini " Jita mulai meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

" heh….akhirnya aku menemukanmu rival abadiku " wajahnya pun terkena cahaya lampu di ruangan tersebut. Rambut biru, dengan topeng setengah wajah berwarna putih berbentuk wajah serigala dan memiliki mata hitam yang mengerikan. " aku akan menghabisimu dan mengakhiri penderitaanku….tunggulah itu….' Uzumaki Naruto '…khekhekhe…hahahahaha…"

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe….gomen agak telat update, dan menurut saya alurnya sih agak berantakan ( emang nggk pinter nulis ), tapi saya harap Reader-san memberi saya masukan untuk cara penulisan saya.

Oke konsep saya adalah harem dan pair pertama…. mungkin Hinata karena banyak yang minta, dan….tadi sudah ada scene NaruHina-nya saya harap tidak terlalu buruk.

Oke balasan review kemarin

: oke saya usahakan….ya mungkin akan saya bikin harem 2 atau 3 orang, kan Naruto Uzumaki terakhir di Konoha jadi kena system CRA.

Yondaime Shisundan : maksudnya scenenya kecepetan gimana ya? Hem kalo harem itu emang udah kepikiran tapi mungkin Cuma 2 atau 3 aja…..makasih sarannya

Ryan : maaf masalahnya dia itu punya jabatan jadi nggak mungkin…hehehe gomen ne

Guest : kalo pairingnya kurama, kayaknya nggk bisa. Maaf tapi Kurama itu cuma kumpulan cakra, jadi nggk punya jenis kelamin. Sekali lagi maaf.

Kurama : ya kalau itu akan saya pikirkan. Toh juga nggk semua pair harus dari satu akademi, pair saya di real world aja dari Sulawesi padahal saya orang Jawa, hehehehe

Berhubung banyak yang dukung Hinata jadi saya masukkan ke pair Naruto, tapi saya hanya menambah sedikit romancenya. Saya masih menonjolkan Advanturenya….dengan bumbu Romance, hehehehe…

Sekian dari saya makasih minna-san.

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


	4. Chapter 4

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log In

Hahahaha….maaf reader-san kalo kalian nggk suka pair-nya NaruHina sejujurnya itu Cuma selingan aja, toh saya fans NaruKarin hehehe..

Ya menambah bumbu romance dimana drama Picisannya tetap ada dalam setiap adegan. Kemarin kan saya juga sudah mencuplik bahwa 'mungkin pairnya NaruHina ' hahahaha…

Sampai saat ini belum kepikir pair yang pas…saya pribadi menginginkan kalo ada Karin di dalamnya mengingat sama-sama Uzumaki, kemampuan Healing Karin juga unik…

Jadi, masih menjadi pertimbangan untuk pair yang akan menunjang kelangsungan fic ini. Disini masih sebatas pengenalan tokoh baik utama maupun pendukungnya, mungkin akan ada Skip Time sampai ujian genin. ( kira-kira chapter ini terakhir sebelum mulai karir ninja )

Saya berpikiran untuk Naruto bisa menggunakan pedang ( kenjutsu ), karena saya pikir menarik. Lagipula kenapa Naruto memiliki Semua jenis perubahan cakra dan memunculkan ' Kekkei Genkai ' dengan latihan tanpa guru yang membidangi ' Kekkei Genkai '. Are You Serious, ' Kekkei Genkai ' memerlukan pelatihan Khusus kecuali memiliki garis keturunan pengguna Kekkei Genkai.

Dan kalau menggunakan Mokuton maka memerlukan pengendalian cakra tingkat tinggi, serta sel dari Hashirama Senju. See, Kekkei Genkai sangat rumit.

Menurut Logika saya, hanya dengan Rasengan saja Naruto bisa menciptakan berbagai Versi seperti contoh : Fuuton : RasenShuriken, Yoton : RasenShuriken ( dengan bantuan Son Goku/ Yonbi ) itu sudah masuk jurus Rank S bahkan SS. Ditambah setiap movie Naruto pasti memiliki Versi lain dari Rasengan, THAT'S AMAZING MAN.

Jadi Doujutsu tidak perlu, Kekkei Genkai? Malah jadi Overpower, 5 elemen? Mainstream. Saya tertarik pada teknik Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu.

Lalu, elemen Naruto kalau di tarik dari garis keturunannya mungkin adalah Fuuton ( dari Minato ), Suiton dan Doton ( dari Kushina ), dan Katon ( dari Kurama ), ngapain harus punya RINENGAN!.

Untuk Hiraisin mungkin ada mungkin tidak, kalau saya tertarik ke teknik Shusin no Jutsu ( seperti Shusin no Shisui ). Dan menurut saya clan Namikaze adalah clan yang unik, ne mungkin ada Chapter yang akan menjelaskan keunikannya dan Keunikan clan Uzumaki, Hehehe…..biarpun sudah banyak yang tau.

Yah, itu juga merupakan poin dalam fic ini, dan masalah kenjutsu, saya sudah mendapat pedang yang cocok dan akan menjelaskan apa maksud dari bagian akhir Chapter sebelumnya, fuinjutsu akan saya munculkan di awal biarpun tidak terlalu banyak, elemen mungkin Cuma elemen Fūton dan Suiton sebagai elemen utama.

Tidak akan ada Kekkei Genkai karena terlalu Mainstream, lebih kepada penggunaan yang efektif dan efisien tanpa menimbulkan kesan overpower.

Maaf kalo reader-san ada yang tidak suka dengan ide dan pendapat saya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu karna telah mendengar Curhat saya….Check This Out.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto U. X…..?

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…

Chapter 3

" HYAH..! "

Brugh….

" ittai…ittai…kepalaku "

" kenapa sulit sekali, ttebayou ! " nah, ketauan siapa ini ? yap, Uzumaki Naruto. Sedang apa dia?

Tempat yang indah di pinggir hutan Kematian, Naruto sedang mempelajari salah satu dasar dari Shinobi yaitu control cakra. Mungkin ini hal yang sulit mengingat dia memiliki darah Uzumaki maka dia pasti memiliki kesulitan mengontrolnya, latihannya kali ini adalah memanjat pohon dengan cakra.

Naruto P.O.V

" padahal tadi terdengar mudah ternyata sangat sulit dilakukan " aku masih tidak mengerti dimana kesalahannya, aku melihat pohon besar di depanku ' mungkin memang ada yang salah, tapi apa? 'ayo berpikir Naruto. **' Hoi gaki, coba kau ingat lagi bagaimana guru dengan codet itu menjelaskannya '** , souka sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan.

Flashback ON

" baik anak-anak kita akan belajar dasar dalam teknik ninja, yaitu control cakra. Hal pertama dalam melakukan control cakra adalah konsentrasi pada saat pengeluaran cakra. Karena control cakra akan mempengaruhi pembuatan jurus dan juga dapat menentukan batas kalian dalam penggunaan cakra. "

Hem…batas penggunaan cakra ya, kira-kira batasku sampai dimana ya. Apa aku bisa melampaui batasku sendiri? Kalau bisa bagaimana caranya? Lalu bagaimana cara mengetahui batas itu?

" Naruto apa ada yang menggangu mu? " aku menoleh dari jendela ke Iruka-sensei yang ada di depan kelas. " ano…sensei, bagaimana kita mengetahui batasan kita? Lalu apa kita bisa melampaui batasan itu? Maksudku dalam hal cakra ? bukankah ini sedikit…..membuatku penasaran. Ah…gomen Iruka-sensei "

Aku menunduk karena menurutku aku malah menentang apa yang sedang dia ajarkan kepada kami, " pertanyaan yang bagus Naruto " hah? Aku melihat dia tersenyum, apa dia tidak tersinggung?

" Baiklah aku akan mencoba menerangkan kepada kalian tentang pertanyaan Naruto. Yang pertama bagaimana batas kita, hanya kalianlah yang mengetahuinya karena setiap individu memiliki garis keturunan yang berbeda dan juga kalian memiliki keistimewaan daripada yang lain. "

" Bagaimana cara melampauinya, tanyakan pada diri kalian dengan berlatih sejauh mana kalian bisa mengerti dengan batas kalian lalu apakah kau mampu melampaui batasan itu. Kalian sendiri yang menentukannya, apakah kalian hanya berhenti di batas kalian atau kalian ingin melewatinya. "

" Kalian bisa menjabarkan sendiri menurut sudut pandang kalian tentang penjelasanku tadi, yang jelas kalian sendiri yang menentukannya. Sudah mengerti Naruto ? "

" Ha'I sensei, arigatou " jadi aku sendiri yang menetukan ya. " baiklah kembali ke pelajaran tadi "

" kalian bisa melatih control cakra kalian dengan berkonsentrasi dan menemukan pusat cakra kalian setelah itu alirkan ke kaki kalian, media untuk melatihnya adalah mendaki pohon dengan kaki kalian "

Kumpulkan cakra dikaki lalu mendaki ke pohon sepertinya tidak sulit. " tapi usahakan harus seimbang, karena jika terlalu banyak maka akan merusak pohon itu, tapi jika terlalu sedikit maka kalian akan terjatuh, apa kalian paham "

Metode sederhana, tapi bukankah itu juga berguna untuk menambahkan kecepatan berlari ? souka jadi control cakra mempengaruhi komposisi dalam membentuk jurus. Arigatou Sensei, kau yang terbaik.

" Ha'I kami paham " aku sudah menemukan menu latihanku nanti, yosh ganbatte ttebayou!

Flashback end

" Baka aku lupa ' kalau terlalu besar akan merusak pijakan, tapi kalau terlalu kecil maka akan tergelinjir '. Jadi disitu kesalahannya, arigatou Kurama " ternyata aku terlalu bersemangat ya, **' baka '**

" Oi…oi…setidaknya beri aku sedikit kata-kata penyemangat kau tau, kau malah menjatuhkan mentalku " benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan kau Kurama. **' Hn '**

Gyah kau membuatku frustasi. " tapi tetap saja arigatou Kurama " biarpun begitu kau juga yang mengingatkanku. " baiklah kita mulai lagi "

' Konsentrasi….alirkan cakra ke kaki…jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan terlalu kecil…baiklah kita coba lagi '

Tap…tap…tap…Brak..

Bruk…

" ittai…padahal sedikit lagi, apa yang salah. " menurutku itu sudah benar.

Beberapa jam kemudian

" hah..hah..hah…sedikit lagi " aku sudah sampai disini kalau tetap seperti ini mungkin berhasil.

Tap..tap..tap…

" yatta akhirnya aku sampai ke puncak " ya setidaknya 30 meter sudah cukup.

Naruto P.O.V end

Naruto mulai turun kebawah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, memandang pohon besar di depannya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. " yah, satu lagi hal yang sudah kupelajari untuk menjadi ninja. Selanjutnya menemukan cara belajar Ninjutsu "

" Sudah hampir malam ternyata….mungkin sedikit ramen bisa mengembalikan semangatku " setelah itu Naruto beranjak pulang menuju desa. Tapi….

" are? Ada seseorang di dalam hutan ? " sambil melihat kearah seseorang yang masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. " tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana ya ? " masih dengan berjalan santai sambil tangan kanannya memegang dagu dan tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku celananya.

" BAKA ini sudah malam bagaimana kalau dia tersesat ! " dan Naruto mulai berbalik arah dan berlari kedalam hutan.

.

.

.

" Loh sepertinya aku tadi lewat sini, kenapa tidak ada jalan keluar ? " ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning agak pucat diikat ekor kuda dan memiliki poni di bagian kanan, mata berwarna azure / biru keputihan, jangan lupa dengan kulitnya yang putih seperti salju.

Pakaiannya baju Orange lengan pendek dengan tambahan bunga matahari di bagian dada kirinya, celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat keputihan dan sandal berwarna biru. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sekeranjang bunga yang baru saja di petik dari dalam hutan.

" Ja-ja-jangan-jangan a-aku ter-se-sat…..hiks…hiks…TIDAK ! " yah gadis itu mulai berteriak, mungkin ketakutan. Memang hutan ini akan sangat gelap saat malam hari, jangankan malam hari pada siang hari cahaya matahari tidak bisa menembus lebatnya daun di hutan ini.

Sreek….Sreek…

Sang gadis menoleh ke sumber suara dan mulai melangkah mundur dia melupakan satu fakta, dia berada di tepi sungai biarpun jarak air dan tanah sekitar 2 meter tapi airnya sangat deras dan berbahaya.

KYAAAH~…!

Tak…

" jangan bergerak nanti kau akan jatuh ! " sang gadis menoleh kebawah dan melihat arus sungai yang sangat deras dan bisa menghanyutkannya kapanpun. " Kyaa..to-tolo-ng " menatap keatas melihat seseorang memegang tangannya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena kurangnya pencahayaan.

" tenanglah…jangan lihat kebawah, aku akan berusaha menarikmu " anak itu mulai menarik sang gadis menjauhi maut. " hah..hah..hah…kau tidak ap- "

Grep…

Sang gadis memeluk orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, " Hiks…hiks..arigatou…hiks..arigatou.." dan menangis dalam dekapan orang itu. Tangannya mulai membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggung sang gadis, " Daijobu desu….daijobu.." pemuda itu mulai menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama sang gadis berhenti menangis dan mencoba menatap wajah sang penolong. Dari yang dia lihat dia memiliki rambut kuning dan tiga garis halus di pipinya. Dan dia ingat siapa yang memiliki ciri tersebut. " Na-naruto " ucapnya dengan pelan.

" kau tau namaku ? apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya " ucap Naruto, dia sedikit heran bagaimana gadis ini tau namanya. " baka " gumam gadis tersebut.

" oi..oi…aku mendengarnya, aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu setida- " Naruto berhenti bicara karena merasakan pelukan sang gadis makin erat. " ha'I arigatou " biarpun lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

" baiklah…bisa kita lepaskan pelukannya sekarang ? " mendengar itu sang gadis langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. " gomen " masih dengan menunduk gadis itu berbicara.

" yah, tidak apa, tapi kau tau namaku tapi aku belum tau namamu " sambil memasang wajah bingung memandang gadis itu. " ah…padahal kita sekelas " ucap sang gadis.

" Hountou ni ? " dan Naruto masih memasang wajah binggung kepada sang gadis. " hah…ya sudah, watashi wa Ino, Yamanaka Ino desu " ucap gadis itu yang bernama Ino. " wah…aku baru ingat kita satu kelas " ucap Naruto.

" hihihi…baka " Ino tertawa pelan mendengarnya. " Oi…aku tidak peka pada lingkungan ingat " Naruto membalas ejekan Ino yang masih tertawa. " iya aku tau….ano…arigatou ne Naruto-kun "

" ya tidak masalah…sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke desa. Ini sudah mulai larut " ucap Naruto sambil memandang langit. Dan Naruto mulai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Ino untuk berdiri, Ino menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mencoba untuk berdiri. " auww….ittai…" tapi kembali terjatuh.

" daijobu desu ? " Naruto mulai berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Ino. " sepertinya kakimu terkilir " yah melihat ada memar di kaki Ino bisa di pastikan kalau itu bukan hal yang baik.

" daijobu Naruto-kun…aku bisa berjalan lagi " ucap Ino sambil berdiri, tapi dia mulai terhuyung ke depan karena kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan sigap Naruto sudah berada didepan Ino dan menggunakan punggungnya sebagai sandaran. " kau keras kepala juga ya " ucap Naruto sesaat setelah Ino mendarat di punggungnya, " aku akan mengendongmu, lagipula kita masuk lumayan jauh ke dalam hutan ini "

" mat-matte, cotto matt- kyaa.." Naruto mulai berdiri dan mengendong Ino di punggungnya. " jangan membantah " setelah mengucapkannya Naruto mulai berjalan kearah keranjang bunga di sebelah kanannya. " ini jangan sampai hilang Ino " ucap Naruto, dan mulai berjalan keluar daerah hutan tersebut.

Ino ? jangan ditanya dia sudah memerah menahan malu karena ini pertama kali iya di gendong oleh laki-laki selain ayahnya. Kedua tangannya mulai mendekap leher Naruto dan meletakkan kepala di bahu kiri Naruto. " gomen…apa keranjangku menggangumu ? " yah, posisi keranjangnya berapa di sebelah dada kanan Naruto dan Ino pikir itu sedikit menganggu, " daijobou dayou " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah kirinya.

Mereka terus berjalan, lebih tepatnya Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri hutan agar bisa keluar. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua diam tanpa suara, Naruto mencoba mengingat jalan keluar dan Ino merasa nya dalam gendongan Naruto. Dia bisa mencium bau jeruk dari tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terbuai akan baunya, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang dan pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto.

Menurutnya Naruto sangat tampan, dan juga dia bisa merasakan sisi lain dari Naruto yang hanya diam dan suka membaca buku didalam kelas. " ano…Naruto-kun bagaimana kau tau aku di dalam hutan " ucap Ino yang penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa tau dia di dalam hutan.

" oh…aku tadi baru selesai latihan Ino-chan, dan kebetulan lewat didekat hutan. Tapi aku melihat gadis kurang kerjaan yang masuk ke dalam hu- ittai…sakit Ino-chan " ucapannya terpotong oleh rasa sakit di lehernya, bukan bukan digigit tapi di cubit ( Belum Lime or Lemon ).

" siapa yang kau maksud gadis kurang kerjaan, huh..Na-ru-to-kun " ucap Ino dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Gluk…. ' wanita mengerikan '

" ahaha…bukan begitu Ino-chan hanya saja kenapa saat hampir malam kau masuk kehutan, itu sangat berbahaya kau tau " ada nada khawatir yang ditangkap Ino pada ucapan Naruto tersebut, dan itu membuatnya senang entah kenapa.

" a-aku mengumpulkan bunga yang menurutku bagus, N-naruto-kun " Ino mengatakannya dengan rasa gugup yang besar karena jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. " hah…setidaknya ajaklah seseorang untuk menemanimu " Ino mengangguk mendengarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan menuju apartemen Naruto, " jadi rumahmu dimana Ino-chan " Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan Ino pulang selarut ini sendirian. " tidak perlu Naruto-kun, sampai disini saja aku bis- "

" cepat katakan saja aku akan mengantarmu, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian " Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Ino. " ru-rumahku di toko bunga yamanaka, Naruto-kun " Ino hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Naruto.

" baiklah, akanku antar sampai ke rumah mu " merekapun meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah Ino.

Hanya berjalan beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai di depan took Yamanaka dan disana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan cirri seperti Ino. " darimana saja kau Ino, Tou-san khawatir karena kau pulang terlambat " yap, dialah Inoichi Yamanaka ayah dari Ino. " ehem…bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Inoichi penuh selidik, karena anaknya berada dalam gendongan seorang anak laki-laki.

" ano…gomen ossan, aku hanya mengantar Ino-chan pulang dan tadi kakinya terkilir ossan " ucap Naruto sedikit gugup karena berhadapan dengan Inoichi. " ne, Ino-chan aku pulang dulu ya. Lain kali hati-hati " setelah menurunkan Ino, Naruto berkata seperti itu untuk pamit karena malam memang sudah larut.

" a-arigatou Naruto-kun " balas Ino sambil menunduk karena malu. " Nandemondai, Jaa ne Ino-chan, Ossan " ucap Naruto sambal melambaikan tangan dan melangkah menjauh.

" anak tou-san sudah besar rupanya ya, hahahaha " Inoichi mulai menggoda anak perempuannya. " u-urusai Tou-san ! " bentak Ino lalu berlari ke dalam rumah karena malu di goda oleh ayahnya. ' ternyata dia anak yang baik dan cukup sopan. Mungkin Ino menyukainya tapi bagaimana kedepannya mengingat statusnya sekarang ' batin Inoichi sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai tidak terlihat.

Dia berbalik untuk masuk kedalam rumah, ' yah seiring berjalannya waktu pasti terungkap ' batin Inoichi sambil mengunci rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tok…tok..tok…

Clek…

" Gomen Jiji, Baa-san bilang kau belum pulang dan masih di kantor Hokage jadi aku memutuskan datang kemari " ucap orang yang masuk keruangan tersebut. " Ah…Naruto ada apa malam-malam begini kau datang kemari. Apa ada hal penting ? " ucap tenang dari sang Sandaime Hokage. " ya, aku mau meminta bantuanmu Jiji " ucap Naruto sambil menunduk sedikit takut dengan permintaannya.

" Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu Naruto " balas Hiruzen dengan senyum di wajah tuanya. " ano…aku ingin meminta kertas cakra, aku penasaran dengan perubahan cakra seperti yang aku baca di buku tadi pagi " kata Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

" oh…baiklah aku masih menyimpan banyak kertas cakra " ucap Hiruzen sambil menyerahkan kertas cakra dari dalam loker di bawah mejanya. " kau mau mengetahuinya disini, aku punya beberapa gulungan elemen kalau kau mau " lanjut Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

" A-arigatou Jiji…hontou ni arigatou " balas Naruto sambil menangis karena rasa perhatian dari Hiruzen kepadanya. Dia pun berjalan kearah meja Hiruzen dan mengambil kertas cakra itu, yang dia ingat hanya tinggal mengalirkan cakra dan selebihnya dia lupa.

" Jiji kau bisa mengetahui perubahan pada kertas cakra inikan, karena aku hanya ingat kalau tinggal mengalirkan cakra ke kertas dan selebihnya aku lupa " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. ' hah mirip sekali dengan ayahnya ' batin Hiruzen melihat tingkah Naruto.

" baiklah kau alirkan saja dan selebihnya akan aku beritahu padamu " Naruto mengangguk dan mengalirkan cakranya. Kertas itu terbelah dua setelah itu basah, Naruto memandang Hiruzen karena binggung.

" wah kau memiliki 2 perubahan cakra, Fūton dan Suiton elemen yang cukup langka dalam Konoha " kata Hiruzen sambil mengamati kertas cakra itu, tanganya pun menopang dagu dan mulai berpikir, " baiklah aku mempunyai gulungan jutsunya, kau bisa mempelajarinya " sambung Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

Hiruzen pun meletakkan 2 gulungan di depan mejanya, melihat itu Naruto mulai mendekat dan mengambil gulungan tersebut. " Arigatou Jiji, suatu saat aku akan duduk disana dan mengambil topi Hokage itu darimu " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk topi di kepala Hiruzen. " aku tunggu saat itu Naruto " balas Hiruzen sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyisakan Hiruzen yang masih melamun menatap tempat Naruto tadi. ' aku mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung Naruto, tapi aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya ' batin Hiruzen dalam kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Disinilah kita, di sebuah tanah lapang di dalam hutan dan terdapat air terjun cukup tinggi disana. Naruto mulai mempelajari jurus dalam gulungan ditangannya. Sudah beberapa bulan Naruto mempelajari dan mempraktekkannya, Naruto sudah menguasai beberapa jurus dalam 2 elemen miliknya. Biarpun Cuma sebatas jurus rank C – rank B tapi menurutnya itu sudah cukup.

Naruto juga berhasil menguasai itu semua karena bantuan dari Kurama, mereka bisa dibilang partner yang bagus. Kurama menggunakan sensornya dalam mendeteksi bahaya dan memberitahukan kepada Naruto, dia juga yang mengatur suplai cakranya kepada Naruto jadi Naruto tidak mungkin kehabisan cakra.

" Suiton : Teppoudama no Jutsu " teriakan Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya. Tercipta bola air dari genangan di bawahnya dan melaju cepat menuju kea rah pohon berjarak dua puluh meter.

Brak…blar..

Pohon besar itu pun berlubang cukup besar dan sedikit-sedikit mulai rubuh, " cukup mengesankan, bagaimana pendapatmu, Kurama " Naruto mulai berbicara dengan Kurama di dalam tubuhnya. **' yah bagus Gaki, hanya saja kau masih terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra '** balas Kurama melalui telepatinya.

" sepertinya begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Cakra ku terlalu banyak sehingga sangat sulit mengontrol cakra " balas Naruto yang cemberut karena Kurama seperti meremehkannya. Biar bagaimanpun Naruto juga menyadari cakranya yang mengunung jadi sangat sulit mengontrolnya, dia pun begitu Naruto masih melatih control cakranya agar bisa seperti sang idol Nidaime Hokage.

Kenapa dia sangat mengidolakannya ? karena dia telah membaca riwayat dari Nidaime sebagai pengguna Suiton terbaik di Konoha dan di sangat tertarik untuk mengikuti jejaknya. **' Naruto bagaimana dengan F** **ū** **ton mu ? '**

' oh iya baiklah Kurama, lihat dan perhatikan ' balas Naruto sambil merangkai segel. " Fūton : Daitoppa " teriak Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya, seketika angin besar datang dari arah Naruto menuju kearah pohon di depannya.

Wush…Brak…

Pohon yang tidak terlalu besar itu terkoyak oleh angin hasil jurus Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum puas karena menguasai Fūton tidak sesulit menguasai Suiton. " entah kenapa rasanya Fūton lebih mudah dipelajari daripada Suiton " kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

' **Baiklah cukup sampai disini, sisanya kau lanjutkan besuk '** ucap Kurama melalui telepati, Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai mengemas gulungan jurusnya dan beranjak dari situ. Berjalan menyusuri lebatnya hutan dan masuk kedaerah pertokoan di Konoha, banyak yang memandang rendah dirinya dan bahkan ada yang melempar tomat kepadanya. Naruto hanya diam saja menanggapi itu biarpun wajahnya kotor karena tomat, tetap saja dia hiraukan dan terus berjalan menuju kedai favoritnya.

" Naruto-kun…matte ! Matte Naruto-kun ! " teriak seorang gadis dibelakang Naruto. Mendengar teriakan seseorang Naruto berhenti dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan kain yang dibawanya, setelah bersih baru dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan poni di bagian kanannya dan diikat ekor kuda berlari kearahnya.

Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum karena tau siapa gadis itu, " Hah…hah…hah…kau mau kemana…hah…Naruto-kun " gadis itu berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari. " tenang dulu, Ino-chan. Aku mau ke Ichiraku kau mau ikut ? " ajakan Naruto sontak mendapat respon poistif dari Ino.

" Ha'I aku ikut Naruto-kun " dengan semangat Ino menjawab ajakan 'kencan' dari Naruto, biarpun hanya dia yang menganggap ini kencan. Naruto ? oh man, dia terlalu dongkol untuk memikirkan itu. " Baiklah ayo, aku yang traktir " kata-kata Naruto sontak membuat Ino terkejut dan pikirannya pun sedikit kacau ' mungkinkah Naruto-kun mengajakku 'kencan'….KYAA…' batin Ino yang bersemangat.

Naruto yang melihat Ino diam, melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ino. " Oi….Ino-chan….Ino-chan…" mendengar suara Naruto, Ino tersadar dari lamunannya tapi dia langsung memerah karena jaraknya dengan Naruto terlampau dekat. " are? Huwa !…Ino-chan kau sakit ! " dan secara spontan tangan Naruto menempel ke dahi Ino, sedangkan Ino makin memerah sampai keseluruh wajah cantiknya.

" panas ! Ino-chan kau sakit ayo kita harus segera kerumah skit untuk memeriksakanmu " Naruto langsung menarik tangan Ino dan mulai berlari ke rumah sakit, "Eh! Matte Naruto-kun..aku tidak apa-apa " kata Ino di selara larinya bersama Naruto. " Tidak ! kau pasti demam " Ino yang mendengarnya berhenti berlari dan sedikit menarik Naruto untuk ikiut berhenti. " aku tidak sakit Naruto-kun, ayo kita ke Ichiraku. Aku sudah lapar " setelah itu Ino menarik Naruto ke kedai Ichiraku.

Di belakang pohon terlihat seorang gadis Indigo yang memperhatikan mereka sambil memegang erat dadanya, ' Naruto-kun ' setelahnya dia berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

' Naruto-kun no Baka '

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry ane Cut dulu, soalnya mulai agak buntu mau nerusin.

Gomen kalau Chapter ini tidak sesuai Harapan reader-san, So saya sudah menambah bumbu penyedap lagi di chapter ini….BWAHAHAHAHA…

Sekian dulu ya, maaf belum bisa bales review karena saya agak Sibuk masalah Kampus. Arigatou reader-san dan Author-senpai yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Kalau mau silahkan review fic ini agak saya mendapat dorongan Motivasi untuk menulisnya lagi, hehehehehehe….

JAA NE MINNA

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi Rin Oukumura Log In

Hai minna-san kembali lagi di fic yang agak ngawur ini….hahahahaha

Edisi Chapter kaget…

Sedikit basa-basi, saya sebenernya lagi binggung. Gimana kelanjutan Fic ini, karena saya pribadi mulai agak sibuk untuk menulis Fic ini. Salahkan para Dosen yang menumpukan tugas mendekati UTS, jadi saya minta maaf kalo updatenya sedikit terlambat.

Masalah pairing masih simpang siur…khekhekhe tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Sesuai pandangan saya di awal ini akan bergenre Harem, jadi kalo ada yang nggk suka saya minta maaf.

Maaf juga mungkin ini sudah Time Skip agak jauh dan akan ada penjelasan dalam ' Flashback ' jadi harap maklum kalo ada ketidaksamaan antara Chapter Ini dengan Chapter sebelumnya.

Oke, Check this Out…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto U. X…..?

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di Konohagakure no Sato, matahari masih setengah muncul dan siap menggantikan Shift kerja Bulan. Burung-burung mulai berkicau dan para Pedagang mulai menjajakan dagangannya, ini hari yang sangat sempurna untuk mengawali rutilitas.

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, tempat tinggal dari seorang anak berusia 12 tahun bernama Naruto. Baru saja menyelesaikan latihan rutinnya dan juga menyelesaikan acara mandinya, sekarang dia memakai kaos berwarna hitam lengan panjang, dibalut jaket berwarna merah kerah tinggi lengan pendek ada lambang Clan Uzumaki di bagian punggung dan pangkal lengannya, celana standar chunin berwarna hitam dan sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam pula, jangan rupa sarung tangan setengah jarinya.

Naruto bercermin sejenak memandang dirinya, rambut Naruto sudah sangat berbeda sekarang. Dia memilih menata sedikit rambutnya karena paksaan Ino, sehingga sekarang rambutnya sedikit serong kearah kiri, jambangnya masih ada biarpun sedikit pendek hanya sampai didepan telinga.

" Hah…kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka sering terlihat bersaing ya ? " gumam Naruto entah pada siapa. **' baka '** batin Kurama sambil mencoba tidur. " Oi…Oi… pagi-pagi kau sudah ngajak berkelahi ya Kurama " sahut Naruto pada Kurama. **' sebaiknya kau bersiap karena nanti ada ujian genin '** balas Kurama dan akhirnya tidur.

" Hah…aku sampai lupa, baiklah saatnya beraksi ttebayou ! " teriak Naruto sambil berjalan keluar apartemennya. Setelah mengunci pintu, dia bergegas menuju ke Ichiraku untuk sarapan.

.

.

" paman ramen jumbo satu ! " suara lantang Naruto di dalam kedai ramen kecil tersebut. " yokai, tunggu sebentar Naruto " sahut sang pemilik kedai Teuchi. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar makanannya, " Ini pesanannya " ucap Teuchi sambil meletakkan mangkok ramen di depan Naruto. " ittadakimasu " Naruto mulai memakan ramennya dengan tenang.

" Oh ya Naruto aku dengar hari ini kau akan mengikuti ujian genin ya ? " tanya Teuchi sambil membersihkan piring. " iya paman, tenang saja aku akan lulus paman " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Teuchi. " bagus itu baru semangat, Naruto-kun " ucap seorang wanita yang muncul dari dalam dapur, memiliki rambut cokelat, kulit putih dan wajah yang cantik, dia lah Ayame putrid tunggal dari Teuchi.

" Ha'I Ayame-nee " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kehangatan inilah yang selalu dia dambakan, dimana ada canda tawa dan kata-kata penyemangat. " baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, uangnya aku taruh di meja. Jaa ne Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-nee " Naruto pamit dan berjalan menuju ke akademi, banyak yang masih menghina, dan menatap remeh Naruto. Toh iya tidak peduli dengan itu.

.

.

Naruto sudah sampai kedepan kelasnya, dan membuka pintu didepannya. " Ohayou " ucap Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di belakangnya, dan setelah duduk dia merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

Grep

" Ohayou Naruto-kun " yap, inilah kebiasaan dari Naruto saat sampai kelas dia akan dipeluk oleh Ino dari belakang. " Ino-chan kebiasaanmu ini apa tidak bisa dikurangi ? " Tanya Naruto pada Ino di belakangnya, dia pun menoleh kesamping kanannya dan tersenyum. " Ohayou Hinata-chan " sapa Naruto pada gadis Hyuga tersebut, " O-ohayou Naruto-kun " balas Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. " mou….Naruto-kun kenapa Cuma Hinata saja, aku ? " Ino sedikit cemberut karena Cuma Hinata yang di beri ucapan Selamat Pagi, " Ohayou Ino-chan, jadi bisa dilepaskan ? " sapa Naruto sekaligus mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ino. " yokai Naruto-kun " balas Ino dengan ceria, " Hoam..pagi-pagi sudah ribut, aku masih mengantuk hah…. mendokusai " kata seorang anak berambut nanas. " urusai dasar pemalas " balas Ino dengan nada tidak suka.

" sudahlah Ino-chan, kau seperti tidak tau Shikamaru saja " lerai Naruto pada Ino dan Shikamaru. " dengarkan pacarmu itu Ino " ucapan Shikamaru membuat Ino bersemu, " Naruto kau tau bagaimana pembentukan tim besuk ? " Tanya Shikamaru, Naruto adalah seorang jenius seperti dirinya. Bukannya sombong tapi begitu lah keadaannya, apalagi kau Naruto sudah serius dia pasti akan kalah dari Naruto.

" M-maaf Shikamaru-kun ta-tapi kita b-bahkan belum u-ujian " balas Hinata dengan nada malu dan tergagap. " tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Untuk Tim mungkin Hinata-chan, Kiba dan Shino akan satu tim sebagai tim pencari jejak. Kau, akan bersama Ino-chan dan Choji, karena tradisi clan dan juga formasi khas clan kalian InoShikaCho " Naruto menjelaskan pendapatnya.

" Apa kita tidak akan satu tim Naruto-kun ? " Tanya Ino sedih karena tidak satu tim dengan sang pujaan hati. " ini Cuma pendapatku Ino-chan kalau ada perubahan tidak ada yang tau " balas Naruto.

' tidak bisa satu tim dengan Naruto-kun ya ' batin Hinata yang juga kecewa, dia memandang Naruto dalam diam. Naruto menyadarinya dan hanya tersenyum kearah Hinata, melihat itu Hinata jadi gugup dan menunduk menyembunyikan semburatnya.

" lalu kau sendiri Naruto ? " Shikamaru bertanya karena penasaran, otaknya tidak bisa menemukan jawaban. " oh, aku mungkin satu tim dengan Sasuke dan Sakura mengingat hanya itu yang tersisa " balas Naruto dengan santai.

" mou kenapa si Jidat lebar itu satu tim denganmu Naruto-kun " Ino tidak terima karena Sakura bisa satu tim dengan pujaan hatinya. " Ino-chan itu hanya kemungkinan, kebenarnya kita tunggu besuk " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

' Naruto aku tidak pernah meremehkan analisamu, aku berani bertaruh 90 % pendapatmu itu benar ' batin Shikamaru sambil memandang pembicaraan Ino-Hinata-Naruto.

" Ohayou minna, kita akan melaksanakan ujian genin jadi sekarang kita pergi ke lapangan " sapa dan perintah dari Iruka kepada semua muridnya. Para murid mulai bubar menuju ke lapangan tempat Ujian Genin diselenggarakan, Ino seperti biasa mengandeng tangan Naruto dan Hinata mengekor di belakang mereka.

Tapi Hinata terkejut karena ada yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan dia melihat bahwa Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dia juga melihat Ino dan Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. Hinata awalnya ragu tapi akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan berbincang dan bercanda biarpun Hinata hanya menanggapi sekenanya karena masih gugup. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke Lapangan tempat Ujian Genin diadakan, mereka melihat para sensei mereka, ada Jounin dan beberapa Anbu disana serta tak luput sang Hokage hadir untuk melihat bibit Konoha. Hadir pula para warga sipil untuk melihat anak mereka atau hanya iseng melihat calon ninja Konoha.

" Baiklah, pertama kalian akan melempar shuriken, melakukan Henge, Kawarimi, membuat Bunshin dan terakhir mempraktekkan jurus yang kalian kuasai " Iruka mulai menjelaskan aturan main Ujian tersebut. " yang pertama Uchiha Sasuke " ucap Iruka dan Sasuke maju ke tengah lapang.

Sreek….Wush…

Tak..Tak…Tak…

Sasuke berhasil membidik 9 Shurikennya kearah titik sasaran, satu Shuriken sedikit meleset. ' memang bakat seorang Uchiha ' batin kebanyakan orang disana. Selanjutnya Sasuke melakukan Henge menjadi ayahnya, Kawarimi sukses dan berhasil membuat satu Bunshin.

Terakhir, " Katon : Goukyakyu no Jutsu " teriak Sasuke dan tercipta bola api yang besar melesat menuju batang pohon.

Blar…

Terlihat batang itu hangus oleh Jurus Sasuke, melihat itu Sasuke sedikit menyeringai tapi kembali ke wajah datarnya. " KYAA….SASUKE-KUN KEREN " yap, di iringi teriakan gila para Fansgirl nya. " bagus Sasuke kau bisa kembali " kata Iruka dan Sasuke berbalik kembali ke tempatnya semula.

( A/N : langsung hasilnya aja ya Reader-san agak males nulis para Rokkie )

Nara Shikamaru

Shuriken : 8/10

Henge : Nara Shikaku, ayahnya

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : Bunshin no Jutsu

Jutsu : Kagemane no Jutsu

Akimichi Choji

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : Akimichi Choza, ayahnya

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : Bunshin no Jutsu

Jutsu : Rikudan Sensa

Inuzuka Kiba

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuannya

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : Jūjin Bunshin ( akamaru menjadi Kiba )

Jutsu : Gatsuga ( bersama akamaru dalam Jūjin Bunshin )

Haruno Sakura

Shuriken : 8/10

Henge : Haruno Kizashi, ayahnya

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : Bunshin no Jutsu

Jutsu : Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Hyuga Hinata

Shuriken : 8/10

Henge : Hyuga Hiashi, ayahnya

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : Bunshin no Jutsu

Jutsu : Jyuken

Aburame Shino

Shuriken : dilewati ( alasanya clan Aburame hanya menggunakan serangga )

Henge : Aburame Shibi, ayahnya

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : Mushi Bunshin ( bunshin dengan menggunakan serangga )

Jutsu : Mushi Kame ni Jutsu ( teknik guci serangga / mirip Hakkeshō Kaiten )

Yamanaka Ino

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : Yamanaka Inoichi, ayahnya

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : Bunshin no Jutsu

Jutsu : Shintenshin no Jutsu

Skip

" Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Iruka dan Naruto maju kedepan, " ganbatte Naruto-kun " teriak Ino menyemangati Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, " heh…keluar saja kau iblis, kau tidak pantas menjadi ninja ! " teriak seorang warga dalam kerumunan tersebut. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecut kepada mereka, dan memandang tatapan datar meremehkan semua orang padanya.

' sial…kalau saja aku bukan Hokage. Akan ku bakar orang-orang itu ' batin Hiruzen yang marah akan perbuatan mereka pada cucunya tersebut. ' kau terlalu kuat Naruto, kau terlalu kuat menahan siksaan mental mereka ' Hiruzen masih membatin dan memandang sendu cucunya tersebut.

Lain lagi dengan Ino dia sudah marah besar pada mereka tangannya mengepal erat, Hinata yang berada di sebelah Ino menenangkannya. ' Naruto-kun, ganbatte ' batin Hinata yang juga memandang sedih keadaan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menanggapi cemoohan mereka dan sudah siap dengan Shuriken di kedua tangannya. " Sensei, boleh aku mulai sekarang ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Iruka, " baiklah, mulai " balas Iruka. Naruto mulai melempar 3 shuriken kedepan lalu disusul melempar 3 shuriken lagi menuju shuriken didepannya.

Tring….

Benturan 6 shuriken itu membuat mereka terlempar ke sisi kiri dan kanan. 4 Shuriken terakhir di lemparkan ke dua arah tersebut.

Tring…Tring…Tring…

Kembali Shuriken berbenturan dan mengubah arah mereka. 9 shuriken menancap tepat ke titik tengah satu suriken menancap sedikit di atas papan sasaran. Yang mencengangkan 9 shuriken itu menancap di 3 titik sasaran yang berbeda. ' hahahaha….itu bisa membungkam mulut kalian, hebat kau Naruto ' batin Hiruzen yang sangat bangga pada cucunya.

Naruto kembali berdiri seperti biasa dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari lemparannya, ' sial seberapa kuat kau Naruto ' batin Sasuke sambil terus memandang Naruto. Selanjutnya dia mulai melakukan henge menjadi Sandaime Hokage dengan baik. Melakukan kawarimi menjadi sebatang kayu.

Tangan Naruto mulai terangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat dan lainnya dilipat, Naruto mulai menyilangkan keempat jari tersebut membentuk posisi horizontal dan vertical. ' Jangan-jangan ….' Hiruzen kaget melihat segel tangan tersebut. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " Naruto mengucapkan jurusnya dan

Boft…

Keluar tiga bunshin dari Naruto yang membuat para Jounin dan Anbu di sana kaget, karena Kage Bunshin membutuhkan banyak cakra dan bocah yang belum lulus Genin sudah bisa melakukannya.

Melihat kekanan dan kirinya sejenak Naruto mulai mengangkat tangan kananya, dua jari terangkat dan yang lain di lipat.

' Kai '

Boft…Boft…Boft…

Tiga bunshin itu lenyap dalam kepulan asap, setelah itu Naruto memandang kearah Hiruzen sejenak dan tersenyum kepadanya. Hiruzen yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum melihat sendiri perkembangan dari sang cucu yang luar biasa walaupun tanpa ada yang mengajarinya. ' kau selalu sulit ditebak Naruto ' batin Hiruzen.

Naruto pun mulai merangkai segel tangan dan setelah selesai kedua tangannya diarahkan kedepan. " Fūton : Daitoppa " Naruto meneriakan jurusnya, seketika angin kuat mulai berhembut dari arah Naruto.

Blar…

Pohon sasarannya hancur seketika, membuat orang-orang disana terkejut bahkan ada yang menjatuhkan rahangnya. Melihat jurusnya berhasil berbalik dan melangkah kearah teman-temannya, Ino yang melihat Naruto mendekat langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto " kau berhasil Naruto-kun " ucap girang Ino kepada Naruto yang dibalas senyum gugupnya dan tangannya yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata pun mendekati Naruto " k-kau berha-sil N-Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata dengan malu dan gagap. " arigatou Hinata-chan, Ino-chan kalian tadi juga hebat kok " balas Naruto dan tersenyum kearah mereka berdua, Hinata dan Ino bersemu karena melihat senyum Naruto kepada mereka.

' kau hebat Naruto, suatu saat kau pasti bisa menjadi Hokage ' batin Hiruzen sambil melihat interaksi Naruto. Lain lagi dengan seseorang yang berada di atas pohon, orang tersebut mengenakan topeng polos dan pakaian Anbu, ' aku harus melaporkan ini ' setelah itu dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Hiruzen menyadarinya sejak awal tapi lebih memilih untuk diam, ' aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto jatuh ke tanganmu, Danzo ' batin Hiruzen setelah merasakan Anbu itu telah pergi. Dia memang sudah curiga pada Danzo karena Anbu suruhannya selalu memergoki Anbu Danzo di sekitar Naruto, itulah kenapa dia menyuruh Inu dan rekannya selalu mengawasi Naruto.

" baiklah semuanya Ujian telah selesai, kalian boleh kembali kekelas " mendengar intrupsi dari Iruka mereka semua kembali kekelas. Naruto berjalan bersama Ino dan Hinata dengan berbincang bersama, yap bersama karena Hinata memang suka berkumpul bersama mereka berdua.

Suasana kelas mulai ramai karena banyak siswa yang mengkhawatirkan bahwa mereka tidak lulus. Sampai pintu bergeser dan memperlihatkan Iruka, mereka pun diam seketika. " baiklah minna, aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang lulus dalam Ujian kali ini " ucapan Iruka membuat suasana menjadi tegang, mereka berpikir kalau ada yang tidak lulus dalam Ujian ini.

Deg…Deg…Deg

Mereka berdebar-debar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Iruka, " Selamat kalian semua LULUS " lanjut Iruka sambil tersenyum kepada mereka semua.

Krik…Krik..Krik…

Suasana langsung sunyi senyap mendengar perkataan mereka, " YATTA AKU LULUS " dan mereka semua pun bersorak gembira mendengarnya. " ehem..baiklah kalian semua tenang dulu " Iruka mulai menenangkan mereka, dan kelas menjadi tenang kembali.

" sekarang aku umumkan siapa Rokkie terbaik tahun ini " para siswa menatap lruka penuh harap, menunggu siapa Rokkie tahun ini. " Rokkie terbaik tahun ini adalah…..Uchiha Sasuke " setelah mengucapkan itu suasana kelas menjadi riuh oleh Fansgirl dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri menyeringai mendengar namanya sebagai yang terbaik tahun ini, " sayang sekali ya Naruto-kun " ucap Ino kepada Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. " iya sa-yang seka-li Naruto-kun " Hinata mengulang perkataan Ino sambil menatap Naruto.

" ne, Daijobou dayou. Bagi ku itu tidak penting " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. " besuk kalian akan datang lagi kesini, aku akan menerangkan pembagian tim. Kalian sekarang boleh pulang, sekali lagi Selamat " setelah itu Iruka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

" Baiklah, ayo pulang " ajak Naruto kepada kedua gadis di sampingnya. Dia pun berdiri, diikuti oleh kedua gadis tersebut. " Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita makan dango untuk merayakannya " Ino memberikan usulan kepada mereka. " Kalau aku terserah saja, bagaimana Hinata-chan ? " tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

" a-aku juga te-terserah kalian " balas Hinata kepada mereka, " yosh, kalau begitu kita ke kedai dango " ucap Ino dengan semangat. Hinata dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, keceriaan Ino selalu membuat mereka senang.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke akademi, sejak Ujian kemarin banyak warga yang menjaga jarak dengannya. Meskipun banyak yang menatap rendah dirinya tapi tidak ada cemoohan ataupun hardikan kepadanya. Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, dia lebih memilih bersikap tidak peduli.

Naruto pun sampai didepan kelasnya, perlahan dia mengeser pintu kelas dan masuk kedalam tdak lupa menutupnya kembali. " Ohayou " sapa Naruto pada seluruh penghuni kelas yang menatapnya, kelas yang semula ramai mendadak hening.

" Nani ? " pertanyaan dengan nada binggung terlontar dari mulut Naruto karena melihat semua mata tertuju padanya.

KYAA TERNYATA NARUTO-KUN KEREN

KYAA TAMPAN

KYAA TIDAK KALAH DENGAN SASUKE-KUN

Yah begitulah teriakan yang mneggantikan keheningan tadi, Naruto ? hanya bisa memberikan senyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka bilang begitu, rambut Naruto yang berdiri secara diagonal ke kanan dengan jambang pendek di setiap sisinya membuatnya terlihat keren, kaos merah darah lengan panjang dibalut jaket berwarna hitam lengan pendek dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian pangkal lengan kanannya dan celana Anbu standar berwarna hitam serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Jangan lupa sarung tangan setengah jari yang selalu dia pakai, elindung kepala yang terpasang didahinya menambah kesan tersendiri bagi dirinya. ' ne, kalian mengejutkanku saja ' batin Naruto agak sweatdrop melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Dia pun berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan tenang. " Ohayou Hinata-chan, Ino-chan " sapa Naruto kepada kedua teman perempuannya tersebut. Mereka masih memandangi Naruto bahkan Hinata sampai tidak berkedip memandangi Naruto.

Merasa risih karena dipandangi terus, dia pun segera duduk " apa ada yang salah dengan ku ? " Tanya Naruto kepada mereka yang masih memandangnya. Mendengar itu mereka tersadar dan sedikit salah tingkah, akhirnya mereka menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka.

" hah….kalian ini aneh sekali " gumam Naruto tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh mereka dan masih menunduk. " Ohayou..kriuk..Naruto..kriuk " ucap seorang bertubuh tambun sambil memakan cemilan bernama Choji. " Ohayou Choji " balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku sakunya.

" Aku…kriuk…dengar..kriuk..dari Shika…kriuk…kau akan…kriuk…setim dengan…kriuk…Sasuke…kriuk.." Choji berbicara kepada Naruto sambil terus makan. Naruto yang mendengarnya memandang Choji dan tersenyum, " itu hanya pendapatku Choji, jadi belum tentu benar " balas Naruto kepada Choji dan Choji pun mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Ohayou minna " sapa Iruka setelah masuk kekelas tersebut. " Ohayou Iruka-sensei " balas para murid dengan semangat. " baiklah, kita akan membagi tim, satu tim terdiri dari 3 Genin dan seorang Jounin pembimbing " penjelasan Iruka mulai di dengar dengan seksama oleh muridnya

Skip time

" Tim 7 anggota Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan…Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi " ucapan Iruka membuat Sakura berteriak girang. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang kecewa karena pendapat Naruto sepertinya benar terjadi. Ino pun juga berpikiran sama dengan Hinat kecewa karena tidak bisa bersama dengan Naruto.

" Daijobu desu, kita akan sering bertemu saat tidak ada misi. Kalian dengar ya, jangan pernah memasang wajah kecewa begitu nanti kecantikan kalian luntur " Naruto mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dan tidak mengetahui dampak perkataannya. Ino dan Hinata sudah sangat merah karena di puji oleh Naruto, bahkan kepala mereka berasap karena sangat senang dan malu.

" baiklah, selanjutnya Tim 8 anggota Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuga Hinata, Jounin pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai " penjelasan Iruka membuat Hinata menunduk, tapi segera dia menoleh karena ada yang menyentuh kepalanya. " Ganbatte ne Hinata-chan " ucapan Naruto membuat dia tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. " Ha'I Naruto-kun " balas Hinata dengan senyumnya.

" selanjutnya Tim 10, karena Tim 9 masih aktif. Tim 10 anggota Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, dan Yamanaka Ino, Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma " Iruka terdiam sebentar menatap murid-muridnya, ' ternyata mereka sudah besar ' batin Iruka melihat percakapan murid-muridnya dan dia melihat kearah Naruto yang bercengkrama dengan Ino dan Hinata. ' aku harap kau berhasil mencapai cita-citamu Naruto, aku berharap kau dapat menjaga Konoha di masa mendatang ' lanjut batin Iruka lalu berdehem sejenak.

" baiklah anak-anak, selamat menempuh karir ninja kalian dan tunggulah Jounin kalian masing-masing " setelah itu Iruka keluar kelas. " hah…yang satu pemalas dan yang satu tukang makan. Sial sekali aku ini " gerutu Ino melihat anggota Tim nya, " Naruto-kun kenapa kita tidak satu Tim ? " tanyanya kepada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto pun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Ino " Ino-chan kalian harus menjaga tradisi turun temurun dari clan kalian jadi jangan mengerutu. Suatu saat kau akan tau kenapa tradisi it uterus berjalan sampai sekarang " kata-kata Naruto dibalas anggukan lemah dari Ino.

" ano…Ino-chan, ga-ganbatte ne " Hinata mulai berbicara pada Ino, Ino yang mendengarnya tersenyum sumringah dan memeluk Hinata. " kau juga Hinata-chan, ganbatte ne " balas Ino dalam pelukannya kepada Hinata, mereka berdua tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

' aku akan menjaga senyuman itu, aku akan menjaga wajah ceria itu, aku akan menjaga kalian, aku berjanji Ino-chan, Hinata-chan ' batin Naruto sambil menatap mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya tersisa Tim 7 yang masih menunggu Jounin mereka. Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah temboknya, Sakura yang mondar-mandir, dan Naruto yang tertidur. Ah ralat, dia sedang bertemu dengan Kurama.

Minscape On

" Kurama, kau tau siapa itu Hatake Kakashi ? " tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang berada di bawahnya, dia sedang tiduran di atas kepala Kurama. **" yang aku ingat dia hanya Jounin yang suka terlambat "** balas Kurama dengan tidak peduli.

" aku jadi penasaran dengannya, aku sempat membaca kalau dia memiliki julukan ' Sharingan no Kakashi ' atau si ninja peniru. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana caranya bertarung " ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa, **" kau hanya ingin bertarung dengannya bukan ? "** pertanyaan Kurama hanya dibalas dengan tawa gugup dari Naruto.

" ya bisa dibilang begitu " balas Naruto, Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus malas. Dia tau sikap Naruto yang kadang seperti maniak bertarung, mungkin karena mereka sudah terikat maka sifat Kurama tertular ke Naruto.

" **Naruto, dia datang "** ucap Kurama sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, " baiklah aku pergi dulu Kurama " balas Naruto dan perlahan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Kurama sendirian, **' heh tapi sikapmu itu menarik gaki, aku penasaran akan potensimu. Akan ku bantu kau gaki, akan aku dukung semua jalan yang kau ambil. DAN DUNIA AKAN MELIHAT KEKUATAN DARI JINCHURIKI KYUBI YANG SEBENARNYA…HAHAHAHAHA '** batin Kurama sebelum mulai tidur.

Minscape End

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, dan memandang kearah depan.

Boft…

Muncul ledakan asap dilangit-langit, menampakan seorang pria dengan pakaian Jounin Konoha, masker yang menutupi sepertiga wajahnya hanya menampakkan mata kananya, memakai pelindung kepala yang terpasang miring dan rambut perak. Dia berdiri dilangit-langit menantang gravitasi, dan melihat anak-anak di depannya dengan tatapan malas.

" sepertinya kalian adalah muridku, baiklah pergi keatap sekarang " ucap Jounin itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam kea tap sesuai instruksi Jounin pembimbing mereka. Sampai disana mereka melihat sang pembimbing sedang membaca buku saku dengan lambang 18+, Naruto yang melihatnya sedkit sweatdrop karena senseinya ini adalaha orang mesum.

" oh…kalian sudah sampai, sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian " ucap Kakashi sambil melirik mereka bertiga. " kenapa tidak anda terlebih dalulu sensei " ucap Sakura pada senseinya.

" baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi, yang tidak kusukai banyak, yang kusukai tidak ada, hobi kalian belum cukup umur mendengarnya, cita-cita belum terpikirkan " perkenalan Kakashi membuat mereka langsung down, ' dia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja ' batin semua murid Kakashi.

" dimulai darimu pink " ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura, " namaku Haruno Sakura, kesukaan ku ( melirik Sasuke )…kyaa…ketidaksukaan ku Ino, hobi ku ( melirik Sasuke lagi )….kyaa….cita-cita ku ( melirik Sasuke…kyaa… " perkenalan Sakura membuat Kakashi facepalm.

" selanjutnya kau tembok " sambil menunjuk Sasuke, " namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kesukaanku tomat, ketidaksukaanku banyak, hobi menjadi kuat, cita- bukan ambisiku adalah membunuh 'dia' " ucap Sasuke sambil menatap benci pada akhir kalimatnya.

" kau kuning " sambil menunjuk Naruto, " namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaanku ramen dan 'mereka berdua', ketidaksukaanku kesombongan, hobi membaca buku dan berlatih, cita-cita melindungi orang yang ku sayangi " ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

' yang satu Fansgirl berat, yang sangat Avenger, yang satu entahlah aku tidak tau ' batin Kakashi. " baiklah besuk akan ada Ujian Kelayakan Genin tempatnya di Lapangan 7, jangan terlambat dan jangan makan apapun kalau kalian tidak ingin memuntahkannya, Jaa ne " Kakashipun hilang dalam kepulan asap.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang menuju hutan ' kematian ' untuk berlatih. Berjalan dengan tenang Naruto mulai menuju pohon dengan batu besar di depannya, menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan mulai melakukan meditasi.

' aku harus bisa menguasai kedua elemen ku dengan baik, terlalu banyak cakra untuk Suiton. Menurut buku meditasi membantu dalam melatih emosi dan cakra, mungkin bisa melatih pengeluaran cakra ku '

Naruto melewati masa meditasi dengan sangat tenang, bertarung dengan emosi dan nafsunya agar bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. **'Naruto ada yang datang '** sampai suara dari Kurama menbangunkannya, matanya memandang ke segala arah dengan waspada.

Wush…wush…

Tap…tap..tap…

Muncullah 4 Anbu dengan topeng polos dan memiliki tulisan ' Ne ' di dahinya. " Uzumaki Naruto, pemimpin kami ingin bertemu denganmu " ucap Anbu pertama, terlihat dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok kecil tersebut. " maaf apakah pemimpin kalian itu memiliki kepentingan dengan ku ? " tanya Naruto dengan santai, gesture tubuhnya pun tidak berubah.

" kami tidak tau, yang jelas kau diminta menghadap segera " jawab Anbu pertama tadi, Naruto diam untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran mereka. " apakah pemimpin kalian itu sangat kuat ? " tanya Naruto kembali kepada Anbu pertama.

" ya, beliau adalah orang yang sangat kuat " jawab Anbu kedua, Naruto kembali diam sejenak. Mulai berdiri dan melompat turun dari batu besar tadi. " kalau dia sekuat itu kenapa, dia tidak menemuiku langsung, apa dia sudah tidak punya kaki ? " sarkasme Naruto mulai menimbulkan amarah mereka, " kami sudah melalukan cara halus untuk mengajakmu tapi memang harus cara kasar untuk menyumpal mulut kotormu itu " Anbu ketiga mulai berbicara dengan emosi tertahan.

" kalau kalian bisa lakukanlah " ucapan Naruto menambah emosi mereka, melihat itu Naruto menyeringai senang. " KEPARAT AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU " Anbu keempat yang dari tadi diam mulai maju dan menyerang Naruto dengan tanto dari punggungnya.

Melihat reaksi itu Naruto kembali menyeringai karena usahanya berhasil, Anbu itu mencoba menebas dada Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah melompat mundur terlebih dahulu. Melihat usahanya gagal dia mulai membuat segel, " Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu " teriak Anbu tersebut dan tercipta bola api besar melaju kearah.

Blar….

Bola api itu dengan telak mengenai Naruto, asap mengepul menutupi area Jutsu tadi. Seelah asap menghilang terlihatlah keadaan Naruto yang tergeletak dengan pakaian yang sudah hancur kecuali celana dan luka bakar serius di tubuhnya.

" heh…ternyata kau hanya bermulut besar bocah " Anbu tadi mendekat dan saat dia ingin mengangkat Naruto, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak tubuh Naruto pun seperti melebur dan mulai menyatu dengan tubuh Anbu tadi.

" Apa yang terjadi " Anbu kedua mulai panik melihat rekannya tidak bergerak. " Fūton : Kaze no Yaiba " ucap seseorang, dan

Craash….

Kepala Anbu tadi mengelinding kea rah rekan-rekannya, " Sumi bunshin adalah jutsu andalanku, jadi kalian tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku " para Anbu itu mencari sumber suara dengan posisi siaga. " tidak perlu cemas aku akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya " mendengar itu para Anbu tadi mulai bersiaga dengan posisi saling memunggungi dan membentuk segitiga.

Wush…

Naruto mulai berlari mengitari area dari Anbu tersebut, para Anbu melihat itu hanya meningkatkan kewaspadaaan mereka. Naruto membuka gulungan di kedua tangannya, dari gulungan itu terlihat banyak aksara fuin dan terus bergerak mengitari para Anbu yang sudah siap dengan tanto di tangannya.

Melihat gulungannya sudah tersebar Naruto berhenti dan membuat segel tangan dengan cepat. " Fuinjutsu : Bakutō no Happa Rokujūshi " teriak Naruto setelah segelnya selesai. Anbu yang melihat Naruto segera bergerak kearahnya menghiraukan gulungan yang tersebar di sekitar mereka.

Duar…Duar…Blar….

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar melingkupi mereka dan membuat para Anbu tadi tewas dengan luka bakar di seluruh tubuhnya. " Hah…hah….payah…Fuinjutsu ku masih lemah…hah..hah.." ucap Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra.

" sebaiknya aku cepat pulang sebelum terjadi hal yang merepotkan " dan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan area itu, dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi terus di awasi oleh seseorang. ' sepertinya generasi ini lebih menarik, aku tidak sabar bagaimana takdir mempertemukan mereka ' batin orang itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen pertarungannya kurang seru.

Muncul sendiri idenya jadi mending langsung saya ketik dari pada lupa. Ehehehehe….

Sekian Chapter ini saya tulis

See You Next Chapter

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


	6. Chapter 6

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log In

Hello minna-san…. Bertemu lagi sama Author Newbie ini lagi, saya harap chapter kemarin cukup memuaskan kalian…hehehe

Oh ya, Fic ini bisa saya kebut sedikit…hehehehe

Gara-gara banyak tugas jadinya sering pegang Laptop, sambil menyelam minum air, hahahaha….

Sedikit info Kurama itu seluruhnya di segel kedalam tubuh Naruto jadi nggak di pecah oleh Yondaime, semua carka Kurama di segel ke tubuh Naruto.

Itulah kenapa Kurama sedikit memiliki perasaan saat pertemuan pertama mereka, so di Chapter kemarin kalo ada yang binggung kenapa Kurama bilang kekuatan Jinchuriki Kyubi sebenarnya adalah karena Cakranya utuh di dalam tubuh Naruto. ( itu pun kalo ada yang binggung, #plak )

Hehehe….pairnya udh sedikit ketebakkan, jadi tunggu kejutan berikutnya….Khekhekhe…

Oke, Check this Out…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto U. X…..?

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Minscape

" Kurama bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Fuinjutsu ku ? " tanya Naruto dengan antusias, seperti biasa dia duduk di atas kepala Kurama. **" Sedikit menarik, menggunakan prinsip Shibuki dan kau menciptakan ledakan dari gulungan fuinjutsu itu "** balas Kurama yang sedang duduk.

" Bukan itu maksudku, kau pasti melihat titik lemahnya bukan ? " Naruto bertanya lagi dengan sedikit kesal karena Kurama tidak tau maksud dari pertanyaan pertamanya. **" Kelemahan yang sangat mencolok adalah area lingkupmu sangat sedikit "** Kurama menjawab dengan memandang keatas, dan membuat Naruto terbelengkang kebelakang dan hampir terjatuh.

" KONO YARO, AKU HAMPIR JATUH BOLA BULU BAKA " Naruto berteriak kesetanan sambil memegang bulu Kurama dengan kuat.

" **Anbu tadi hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari maksud gulungan yang mengelilingi mereka, sebenarnya celah dari Jutsu mu adalah bagian atas dan bawah "** lanjut Kurama tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Naruto, dia mulai merebahkan posisinya untuk tidur.

" Jadi begitu ya, dan kalau mereka menggunakan Katon atau Fūton gulungan ku pasti lenyap " imbuh Naruto, menerawang keatas melihat kekosongan dari langit-langit tempat Kurama di kurung.

" Bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan Kage Bunshin ya ? Bagaimana Kurama ? " ujar dan tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang memejamkan matanya. **" Mungkin bisa menutup celah atas, bagian bawah tetap bisa digunakan untuk meloloskan diri dan kalau mereka tau itu berbahaya mereka akan melenyapkannya "** jawab Kurama sedikit panjang, membuat Naruto kesal mendengarnya.

" Arrggh…bagian mana yang salah ! " teriakan frustasi Naruto membuat Kurama terganggu dan menampar Naruto dengan ekornya, Naruto pun terpental dan terjatuh dengan posisi nungging.

" KONO YARO, KAU MENGAJAK BERKELAHI HAH?! " ucapan Naruto tidak didengar oleh Kurama dan mencoba melanjutkan tidur tertundanya. Melihat itu Naruto terus memaki Kurama, mendengar semua umpatan padanya, Kurama pun menegakkan kepalanya. **" GOAARGGH…. BOCAH SIALAN, KAU BISA MEMBUAT JUTSU, KALAU BEGITU GUNAKAN OTAKMU UNTUK MENYEMPURNAKAN TEKNIKNYA ! "** amarah Kurama pun memuncak dan menatap tajam Naruto tidak lupa dengan geraman berat sarat akan emosi.

Naruto yang melihat dan mendengarnya pun ketakutan dan bersujud-sujud di hadapan Kurama, " Gomen gomen gomenasai Kurama-sama, hamba salah " ucap Naruto dengan cepat disela sujud-sujud dan wajah ketakutannya, Kurama pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

" **Sekarang kau pergi, aku ingin tidur "** ucap Kurama setelah sembuh dari sweatdropnya. " H-ha'I Kurama-sama " balas Naruto yang masih ketakutan, dia pun menghilang dari pandangan Kurama. Kalau saja dia masih di sana, dia akan melihat Kurama tersenyum. Bukan, bukan seringai tapi benar-benar senyum khas seekor Kitsune.

Minscape End

.

.

.

Setelah mandi Naruto pun sudah siap untuk Ujian yang diberikan oleh senseinya, dia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah katana yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamunya memancarkan aura hitam seolah memanggilnya. " Maaf sepertinya ini belum saatnya, kau bisa menunggukan ? " kalau ada orang lain, pasti Naruto dianggap gila karena bicara sendiri.

Pedang itu semakin menebar aura hitamnya seolah sedang marah, Naruto pun mendekati pedang itu. Pedang yang memiliki sarung hitam dan gagang berwarna hitam dengan tambahan merah seperti gagang pedang para Samurai. Tangan Naruto menyentuh pedang itu dan membuat aura pedang itu semakin pekat dan semakin meluas, tapi lama-kelamaan auranya mengecil dan lenyap.

" Aku tau kau sangat ingin bertarung sama sepertiku, tapi tunggu sampai aku mendapat misi keluar desa. Saat itu kita akan berdansa bersama dan kau akan mendengar suara merdu " ucap Naruto dengan seringai yang sangat lebar di bibirnya. Seakan merespon, pedang itu mengeluarkan auranya kembali dan masuk ketubuh Naruto.

" Arigatou, kau tidak akan menyesal menunggu hal itu terjadi " ucap Naruto lagi sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari pedang tersebut. Dia pun berbalik dan menyeringai kembali, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam langit-langit apartemennya.

Matanya pun berubah menjadi mata merah darah, terdapat garis berwarna merah vertikal bagian mata kirinya. Garis horizontal mulai tampak dari bawah mata kanan sampai ke depan telinga kirinya, memotong garis melintang tadi dan 2 garis horizontal di bawahnya berada di pipi kiri. Garis-garis itu menyala sebelum menjadi seperti tattoo di wajah Naruto.

" **Saat itu tiba kita akan bersenang-senang,** **Murasama** " suara Naruto menjadi serak dan berat, seringai di wajahnya makin lebar dan pedang di belakangnya mengeluarkan aura yang menari dengan liar seolah merespon perkataan ' tuan'nya.

.

.

.

.

" Teuchi-ossan, ramen jumbo satu " terdengar teriakan nyaring didalam kedai ramen milik Teuchi. " Segera siap tunggulah, Naruto " balas Teuchi tidak kalah semangat, Naruto pun menganguk antusias.

" Ini pesananmu Naruto " ujar Teuchi sambil meletakan ramen di depan Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan air liurnya. " Yosh, Ittadakimasu " Naruto mulai mengambil sumpit dan menikmati ramennya dengan lahap.

Teuchi melihat itu tersenyum, dia tau bagaimana penderitaan Naruto karena itu dia selalu menerima Naruto disini. " Jadi kau lulus menjadi Genin ya, Naruto " kata Teuchi sambil melihat Hitai-ate Konoha didahi Naruto. " Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi Shinobi terbaik di Konoha, Teuchi-ossan " balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Hitai-ate itu dengan jempol kirinya.

" Hahahaha….baiklah kali ini aku yang traktir ramenmu " ucapTeuchi sambil tertawa, " Hountou ni, arigatou Teuchi-ossan " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah. Perbincangan itu pun terus berlanjut sampai Naruto pergi untuk melakukan Ujian dari senseinya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah lapangan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang mondar-mandir dan menggerutu, tidak jauh darinya ada seorang pemuda sedang duduk dan menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak lupa dengan wajah datarnya.

" HAH…dimana sih sensei, Naruto juga belum datang. Awas saja akan ku hajar mereka " gerutu Sakura yang sangat jengkel. Dia pun melirik pemuda di belakangnya, lalu berjalan cepat kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya.

" Ne, Sasuke-kun setelah ini kau mau kencan denganku ? " tanya Sakura pada pemuda tersebut. " Hn " dan hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke, ' Uh…jawaban apa itu ! ' batin Sakura berteriak menambah rasa kesalnya.

' aku tidak akan kalah dari Ino, aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun. Dia sudah mendapatkan Naruto, yosh ganbatte Sakura ' batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" Ohayou minna " terdengar sapaan dari arah belakang mereka, Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. ' Kyaa…ternyata Naruto memang keren ' batin Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto pun mendekat dan duduk disamping Sakura, Sakura sendiri menjadi sedikit salah tingkah dan hanya melirik Naruto yang sedang memandang kearah depan tanpa terganggu sedikit pun.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Sasuke yang masih memikirkan cara agar menjadi kuat, Sakura yang gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya karena ada Naruto dan Sasuke disampingnya. Dia melihat Naruto sedang membaca buku dengan tenang tanpa terganggu oleh angin yang meniup rambutnya, Sakura yang melihat itu merasakan pipinya terasa menghangat.

Tak berselang lama Naruto menutup bukunya dengan cepat, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

BOFT….

Muncullah asap yang sangat pekat di depan mereka, saat asap menipis terlihatlah sensei mereka Hatake Kakashi. " Yo, apa kabar " sapa Kakashi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun karena membuat muridnya menunggu hampir 2 jam. Sakura yang tersadar langsung memarahi senseinya, Kakashi pun hanya memegang kepala belakangnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Setelah acara tidak jelas tadi mereka pun terdiam sejenak, Kakashi melihat ketiga muridnya dengan teliti. " Baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah siap, kita akan mulai Ujiannya " Kakashi berkata begitu sambil berjalan kearah batang kayu di tengah lapangan tersebut, mengeluarkan jam weker dan menyetelnya.

" Ano…sensei, aku mau tanya kenapa melakukan Ujian lagi ? kami sudah melaksanakan Ujian untuk menjadi Genin " Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit ragu kepada Kakashi, mendengar itu Kakashi hanya menunjukkan senyum matanya. " Ujian ini akan menentukan apakah kalian layak menjadi Genin " mendengar itu Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kedepan Kakashi diikuti oleh kedua rekannya.

" Peraturan dalam Ujian kali ini adalah kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku " ujar Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan loncong di tangannya. " Sensei, hanya ada dua ? " tanya Sakura yang mulai gusar, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap lonceng itu dengan seksama. Kalau Sasuke memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkannya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto meneliti maksud dari Ujian dari Kakashi.

" Pertanyaan bagus Sakura, karena salah satu dari kalian yang tidak mendapat lonceng ini. Akan aku kembalikan ke Akademi Ninja " sontak perkataan Kakashi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. " Batas waktunya adalah saat makan siang, jadi serang aku dengan niat membunuh. Ujian dimulai " mereka pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi, ' Teknik sembunyi mereka sangat bagus aku hampir tidak merasakan keberadaan Naruto, perkembangannya sangat pesat ' batin Kakashi dan mulai menghilang mencari muridnya.

.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun kau dimana ?! Sasuke-kun! " teriak Sakura memanggil Sasuke, " S-Sak-kura…la-lari…" Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dengan keadaan yang mengerikan dengan berbagai kunai dan senjata menancap di tubuhnya membuatnya langsung pingsan.

' Hanya dengan Genjutsu rank D, dia sudah pingsan ' batin Kakashi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Tanpa diduga muncul seseorang dari balik pohon yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka, dan membawa tubuh Sakura menjauh dari sana.

.

Sasuke melihat Kakashi di jarak serangnya, mulai melempar Kunainya kearah Kakashi. Delapan kunai itu pun melaju dengan cepat menuju Kakashi, tapi bisa dihindari dengan melompat kebelakang. Dia pun masih membaca buku orange ditangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke saku celananya.

Melihat serangannya sia-sia, Sasuke melompat dan mencoba menendang kepala Kakashi. Dengan pengalaman Jouninnya dia hanya menahan serangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya dan melemparnya kesamping.

Tap…Sreekk…

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus walau sedikit terseret kebelakang, matanya pun sudah tergantikan dengan Sharingan satu tomoenya. Mengambil Shuriken dari kantong Ninjanya dan melemparnya kearah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya melompat kesamping menghindari shuriken Sasuke, melihat itu Sasuke membuat Handseal dan menarik nafas dalam.

" Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu " teriak Sasuke sambil menyemburkan bola api besar dari dalam mulutnya, Kakashi menutup bukunya dan merapal segel dengan cepat.

" Doton : Dōryuheki " Kakashi langsung menghentakkan tangannya ketanah, tanah didepannya terangkat dan membentuk dinding dengan ukiran kepala anjing didepannya, bola api Sasuke terus melaju kearah dinding tanah tersebut.

Wush….BLAR….

Ledakan terjadi saat dua jutsu itu saling bertabrakan, Kakashi mulai melepas tangannya dari tanah dan dinding didepannya mulai masuk kembali. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Sasuke sudah mengayunkan kakinya dan mengincar wajahnya, dengan refleknya Kakashi menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan wajahnya.

Merasa serangan pertama gagal, kaki kanan Sasuke dia tarik kebelakang dan kaki kirinya menyapu perut Kakashi. Tapi akhirnya dia mendecih karena Kakashi sudah melompat kebelakang. " Gerakan dan teknikmu sudah sangat bagus Sasuke, sayangnya…"

Boft…

Melihat itu Sasuke terkejut karena itu cuma Bunshin dari Kakashi, ' Sial sejak kapan ? ' batin Sasuke dan memutar tubuhnya mencoba mengobservasi lingkungannya. Mata Sharingannya terus bergerak secara liar mencari keberadaan sang Sensei. " Doton : Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu "

Kreekk….Sreek….

Arrgghh…

Sasuke terperosok masuk kedalam tanah, meninggalkan kepalanya yang masih terlihat di permukaan tanah. " ….kau terlalu fokus padaku dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu, ingat Sasuke kau tidak bisa melakukan misi seorang diri " lanjut Kakashi, dia meniggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

.

Kakashi berjalan kearah Timnya berkumpul tadi dan disana dia sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang bersender pada pohon tempat muridnya duduk tadi. " Kau lama sekali Sensei, aku hampir berlumut menunggumu " ucap Naruto sedikit ketus.

Kakashi mendengarnya hanya memberikan eye smile padanya, " Baiklah kau yang terakhir Naruto, jadi kita bisa mulai sekarang " mendengar itu Naruto berjalan ke depan Kakashi dan berdiri membelakangi danau kecil, memandang Kakashi dalam diam.

' Cukup berani, melawan secara langsung. Dia sedikit berubah, sekarang dia lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan juga ketenangan yang dimilikinya sudah seperti seorang Jounin ' batin Kakashi sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto mulai membuat Handseal dengan cukup cepat, Kakashi juga merapal segelnya.

" Fūton : Daittopa " ucap Naruto setelah selesai dengan Handsealnya, angin dengan cepat melaju kearah Kakashi.

" Doton : Dōryuheki " teriak Kakashi sambil menghentakan tangannya ketanah, muncul dinding tanah di depannya.

BLAR…BLAR..

Ledakan pun terdengar cukup keras, Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan Jutsu Naruto yang terasa sangat kuat. Keterkejutannya bertambah karena dinding tanahnya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis oleh angin dari Jutsu Naruto, tidak mau ambil resiko dia pun melompat kebelakang.

" SIALAN, aku yang akan mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei. Menyingkir kau Naruto ! " terdengar teriakan dari belakangnya membuat Kakashi menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dengan keadaan sedikit kusuh dan kotor oleh tanah. Sasuke mulai Handseal dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

" Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu " Sasuke mulai meneriakkan Jutsunya dan menembakkan bola api yang lebih besar dari yang tadi kedepan. Kakashi yang melihat itu melompat kesamping menghindarinya tapi Kakashi terkejut karena bukan dia sasaran dari Jutsu Sasuke dan dia juga melihat Sasuke menyeringai dengan jelas.

Naruto juga terkejut dan langsung membuat Handseal dengan cepat, setelah itu menahan segel terakhir dari Jutsunya.

" Suiton : Teppoudama no Jutsu " seketika air dari belakang Naruto mulai terangkat dan membentuk bola air besar, bola air itu melaju kearah bola api milik Sasuke.

BLAR…BRESSS….

Kedua Jutsu berlawanan itu pun bertabrakan dan menciptakan kabut yang cukup tebal, mereka semua terperangkap oleh kabut tebal tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama terlihat mereka masih di posisi semula tanpa ada yang bergeser sedikitpun.

Kring…Kring…Kring…

Suara Alarm itu memecahkan keheningan mereka bertiga, " Apa maksud mu hah, Sasuke " Naruto pun berteriak kepada Sasuke, dia melihat bahwa Sasuke hanya menganggap itu bukan hal yang salah. " Cih aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei, aku lah yang boleh mengalahkannya. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkanmu terlebih dulu " jawab Sasuke dengan panjang lebar sambil mendecih tidak suka.

" Sasuke apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto itu teman satu Tim kita. Berani sekali kau ingin membunuh temanmu sendiri ! " Kakashi marah besar sekarang, dia sangat kecewa pada tingkah Sasuke. Mereka pun berkumpul tidak lupa Sakura yang baru datang ikut berkumpul bersama mereka.

" Waktunya juga sudah habis, kalian semua membuatku kecewa. " ucapan Kakashi membuat mereka sedikit menunduk. " Kalian tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ninj- "

Kriting…Krinting…

Sakura pun menunjukan dua lonceng di tangannya kearah Kakashi, hal itu membuat ucapan Kakashi terputus karena dia sangat syok. Tangan kanannya mencoba mencari loncengnya dan ternyata sudah tidak ada.

" Mencari ini kan, Kakashi-sensei " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul, Naruto dan Sasuke juga tersenyum meremehkan kepada Kakashi. Melihat itu dia sangat terkejut.

" Sejak….kapan.. ? " nada bicaranya pun masih dilanda keterkejutan. Bagaimana bisa dia dikalahkan oleh tiga orang Genin.

" Hn, ini semua ide Dobe " Sasuke pun menjawab seadanya, mendengar itu Kakashi memandang Naruto yang masih mengembangkan senyum meremehkannya yang semakin merekah.

" Kenapa Kakashi-sensei, terkejut seorang Jounin dikalahkan oleh tiga orang Genin ? " ucapan meremehkan Naruto menimbulkan seringai di wajah Sasuke dan senyum simpul di wajah Sakura. Kakashi terkejut dan tidak bisa berpikir bagaiman bisa sekumpulan Genin melakukannya.

Melihat reaksi itu mereka masih pada ekspresinya, Sakura pun mulai membuka suara " Begini ceritanya Kakashi-sensei….. "

.

Puk puk puk

" Oi Sakura…aku sudah melepas Genjutsunya seharusnya kau sudah sadar " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sakura, setelah beberapa saat Sakura mulai sadar dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah Naruto.

" Engh…dimana aku? " tanya Sakura sambil memandang sekelilingnya, " Itu tidak penting, sekarang kau makan ini " ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Dango kepada Sakura, dia pun terkejut. " Tapi Naruto, Kakashi-sensei melarang kita untuk makan dalam Ujian ini " dia tidak memungkiri kalau dia lapar tapi ucapan Kakashi-sensei membuatnya tidak berani makan.

" Baka…kalau kau tidak makan kau akan pingsan, lagi pula hanya orang bodoh yang menuruti kata-katanya. Dia hanya ingin agar kita tidak bisa menyerang dia secara maksimal, itulah kenapa dia melarang kita untuk makan. " penjelasan panjang Naruto membuat Sakura tambah kaget.

Dia pun merutuki kebodohannya, segera dia menerima Dango yang di sodorkan kepadanya. " Sakura aku punya rencana, saat ini diriku yang asli sedang menahan Kakashi jadi kita akan kesana. Saat disana kita tunggu diriku yang asli memberi kode " ujar Naruto ( Bunshin ).

" Baiklah akan aku lakukan sebaik mungkin, Naruto-kun " balas Sakura setelah menghabiskan Dangonya, mereka pun pergi menuju tempat Naruto asli berada.

.

" Seperti itu lah Kakashi- sensei " Sakura menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya. Setelah Sakura selesai, Sasuke mulai buka suara " Lalu saat dia menemui ku.. "

.

" Sial, kenapa aku selemah ini. Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh 'dia' kalau seperti ini " gerutu Sasuke.

Tap…tap...tap…

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat seseorang berjongkok di depannya, dari rambutnya dia sudah tau siapa orang itu. " Butuh bantuan kawan " ujar orang tersebut. " Cih…aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Dobe " balas ketus Sasuke, yap dia adalah Naruto.

" Oi Teme…kau ingin mengalahakannya kan ? kita bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini " kata Naruto dengan tenangnya. " Tujuan dari Ujian ini adalah melihat sejauh mana kita bekerja sama dalam Tim " lanjutnya, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan Sasuke dari tanah yang menahannya, " Baiklah, sekarang diriku yang asli sedang menahan Kakashi-sensei. Aku punya rencana tapi aku butuh bantuanmu, aku butuh Katonmu " ujar Naruto ( Bunshin ).

Sasuke pun memikirkan tawaran dari Naruto, dia masih meninggikan ego dari Uchihanya. " Ini….kau pasti menuruti ucapan Kakashi-sensei kemarin " ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan Dango di tangan kanannya, Sasuke hanya melihat makanan itu.

" Kakashi-sensei menyuruh kita tidak makan adalah untuk melemahkan kita, dilihat dari logika manapun seseorang yang tidak makan akan mudah lelah dan membuat Jutsu mu terbuang percuma " Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya agar dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Sedikit mendecih tapi akhirnya Sasuke menerima Dango tersebut, Naruto melihatnya sedikit tersenyum. " Jadi apa rencanamu, Naruto ? " tanya Sasuke setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

" Begini rencananya, serang aku dengan Katonmu pastikan tepat mengarah padaku " Naruto mulai menjelaskan dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama serta sedikit manguk-manguk.

.

" …Seperti itu lah…hah..hah.. " Sasuke menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya, " Ne, Sasuke kau bisa bicara panjang lebar juga " sindiran Naruto mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Di tatap seperti itu Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

" Jadi bagaimana kalian merebut loncengku ? " tanya Kakashi masih sedikit terkejut, tapi juga bangga pada muridnya. " Hah…mudah saja, Sakura dan Bunshin ku bersembunyi dengan menekan cakra mereka sampai kau tidak bisa mendeteksi mereka." Sejenak Naruto mengambil nafas,

" Lalu aku mengulur waktu sampai Sasuke datang dan kau berada pada posisi yang aku inginkan, Sasuke berpura-pura berniat membunuhku agar kau kehilangan focus mu dan…." Menggantungkan kalimatnya agar Kakashi bisa sedikit penasaran.

"Wala, kau melupakan Sakura. Disaat itulah aku menyuruhnya mengingat posisimu, saat Jutsu ku dan Sasuke bertabrakan maka akan tercipta kabut yang cukup tebal . Saat itu lah Sakura bergerak dan merebut loncengnya, karena kau terlalu panik akan niat Sasuke yang ingin membunuhku" Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan sedikit seringai, tapi sayang biarpun sebentar tapi bisa dilihat oleh Kakashi.

" Hahahaha…bagaimana Kakashi-sensei masih kecewa dengan kami, dan apakah kami masih tidak pantas untuk menjadi Ninja ? " sarkasme Naruto ditanggapi Kakashi dengan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Sepertinya aku salah menilai kalian, kerja sama kalian bagus. Biarpun sedikit terlambat, tapi Naruto bisa membimbing kalian. Kerja bagus, kalian semua LULUS " mendengar itu Sakura langsung bersorak senang, Naruto tersenyum simpul dan Sasuke tersenyum sedikit.

" Naruto aku bangga padamu, memang orang yang melanggar aturan dianggap sampah, tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Kalian harus mengingat itu, Jaa ne aku ada urusan " kata Kakashi dan menghilang dengan Shushinnya.

" Naruto, aku punya permintaan untuk mu " ujar Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang mengambil buku sakunya. " Eh? Apa itu ? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Ini memang memalukan, tapi aku ingin berlatih bersamamu " jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget, dia pun terkekeh pelan. " Apa yang lucu hah ?! " bentak Sasuke tidak terima dengan tingkah Naruto.

" Hehehe….kau sekarang banyak bicara ya Sasuke, tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya " ucap Naruto dengan kekehan diawal. Mendegar itu Sasuke sedikit kesal dan mendecih, " Ne, kau tenang saja. Tanpa meminta pun aku akan mengajak kalian berlatih bersamaku, kau juga Sakura. Dunia Ninja adalah dunia yang kejam jadi kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu " mendengar itu Sakura mengangguk biarpun sedikit ragu.

Sasuke ? dia masih berekspresi datar seperti biasanya tapi dengan sedikit senyum, " Sha…kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang, tidak ada kegiatan lagi " ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalakan tempat itu, Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, yang terang terdapat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul dan di depan mereka duduk seorang pria tua, dialah Sandaime Hokage.

" Kita menunggu siapa lagi Sandaime-sama ? " tanya seorang Jounin wanita bermata merah, berambut hitam dan memakai pakaian yang unik bernama Yuhi Kurenai. " Semua sudah berkumpul Hokage-sama " sambung seorang laki-laki dengan jenggot dan sedang merokok, Sarutobi Asuma.

" Kalian bersabarlah sebentar, ada yang belum datang " balas sang Sandaime.

Boft…

Setelah itu muncullah Jounin yang memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi, Hitai-ate yang terpasang miring dan masker wajah, yang terlihat dari wajahnya hanya mata kanannya. " Maaf aku terlambat " ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu, Kakashi " gerutu Kurenai menanggapi kelakuan rekan Jouninnya itu, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan eye smile miliknya. " Sudahlah Kurenai, lagi pula sekarang kita bisa memulai pertemuan ini " lerai Sandaime pada kedua Jouninnya.

Para Jounin pembimbing itu mulai melaporkan murid di bawah bimbingan mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka gagal karena tidak bisa mengetahui maksud dari Ujian pembimbing mereka.

" Tim 10 LULUS " mendengar ucapan Asuma,Sandaime atau Hiruzen sedikit tertarik, " Jelaskan Asuma " Asuma pun mengangguk sesaat.

" Seperti prediksiku, semula mereka sedikit kacau saat menyerang. Tapi Shikamaru segera tau maksud dari Ujian ini, dia bisa dengan cepat mengambil tidakan dan mengatur strategi. Aku sampai tidak berkutik oleh mereka. Biarpun Shikamaru selalu mengeluh " penjelasan Asuma membuat mereka kaget, seorang Jounin di buat tidak berkutik oleh tiga Genin yang baru lulus.

" Hahahaha….Tipikal Nara " tawa Hiruzen menanggapi cerita Asuma barusan, " Baiklah selanjutnya " lanjutnya dengan nada tegasnya.

" Tim 8 LULUS " ucap Kurenai, Hiruzen memandang dia sejenak " Bisa kau jelaskan ? " tanya Hiruzen dengan tegas, Kurenai mengangguk sejenak.

" Sama seperti Tim 10, Tim ku juga sedikit kacau. Kiba yang terlalu bersemangat menyerang dan Shino yang terlalu pasif seperti tidak peduli, tapi Hinata membuat mereka mau bekerja sama dalam memojokkanku. Genjutsu ku selalu bisa mereka tangani " penjelasan Kurenai mendapat senyum dari Hiruzen.

' Hyuga itu sepertinya tidak malu lagi berinteraksi ' batin Hiruzen mendengar penjelasan Kurenai, " Baik, selanjutnya "

" Tim 7 LULUS " semua Jounin syok mendengarnya, karena selama ini banyak Genin yang di gagalkan oleh Kakashi. " Kakashi sepertinya semangat masa mudamu telah membimbingmu pada masa depanmu " ucap seorang Jounin dengan baju Hijau ketat di balut rompi Jounin Konoha dan berambut mangkok terbalik. " Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Guy ? " tanya Kakashi tanpa dosa.

" Ehem…. Bisa kau jelaskan Kakashi ? " berdehem sejenak Hiruzen mulai bertanya dengan sedikit antusias tapi tetap dengan nada tegasnya, Kakashi mengangguk sejenak dan mengambil nafas pelan.

" Sasuke hanya berambisi untuk menyelesaikan Ujian ini, dan Sakura selalu mengejar Sasuke sehingga mereka berdua kalah pada percobaan pertama. Mereka diajak bekerja sama oleh Naruto, Sasuke pada awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya ikut serta. " mengambil jeda sejenak dan memandang Hiruzen yang sedeikit mengangguk.

"Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura yang awalnya ragu pun ikut andil sebagai eksekutor. Dalam Tim ku Naruto adalah pusatnya dan pengalih perhatian, Sasuke pelengkap dan pemicu keberhasilan sedangkan Sakura sebagai eksekutor. Semua rencana itu bahkan sudah diprediksikan oleh Naruto." Penjelasan itu memicu senyum di bibir Hiruzen.

" Dan sejak awal Ujian aku sudah masuk kedalam jebakan Naruto, sehingga mereka mengalahkanku dengan telak " Kakashi menghela nafas setelah selesai menjelaskan keberhasilan Timnya, Jounin disana terkena ' Serangan Syok Massal '.

Mereka tau Kakashi adalah Jounin elit Konoha, tapi bisa masuk keperangkap seorang bocah Genin. Seberapa pintar Genin itu, seperti itulah kira-kira pendapat mereka.

" Wah…hebat sekali mereka bisa mengalahkanmu Kakashi " ujar Hiruzen di teruskan tawa ringannya. Kakashi sendiri hanya menunjukkan eye smile nya kepada Hiruzen. " Kalian boleh bubar sekarang " setelah ucapan Hiruzen ruangan itu langsung kosong, meninggalkan dia sendiri. ' Kau sudah berkembang sangat jauh Naruto, aku percayakan Konoha padamu ' batin Hiruzen sambil menerawang ke depan.

Boft…

Ruangan itu kosong tanpa orang satu pun.

.

.

.

Tim 7 sedang berjalan kearah kedai Yakini-Q, mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Alasan mereka kesana adalah merayakan keberhasilan mereka melawan Sensei mereka, biarpun ini usulan dari Sakura dan lainnya hanya ikut-ikutan.

Sakura yang berjalan dengan tangan yang terkait satu sama lain di belakangnya, Sasuke yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana turut serta wajah tembok tanpa ekspresinya, dan terakhir Naruto yang membaca buku tentang ' Sejarah Cakra '.

" Selamat Datang, silahkan duduk disini " ucap seorang pelayan yang mengantar mereka ketempat duduk yang sangat luas. Setelah duduk mereka mulai memesan untuk mereka bertiga, " Harap tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan datang dengan segera " pelayan itu pun mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" Naruto-kun buku apa yang dari tadi kau baca ? " tanya Sakura yang sangat penasaran, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan melihat kearah Sakura. " Ini buku tentang 'Sejarah Cakra' " jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sampul depan bukunya ke Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk karena rasa penasarannya sudah hilang.

" Aku pinjam setelah kau selesai, Dobe " ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik dengan buku Naruto. " Boleh saja, tapi aku baru membacanya saat kita selesai Ujian tadi. Jadi mungkin agak lama " mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Grep

Mereka kaget karena ada yang memeluk Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri sedikit tersentak, karena ada yang menutup matanya sebelum menutup bukunya dan memasukkan ke saku celananya. " Jadi bagaimana Ino-chan, ada hal menarik dengan Jounin pembimbingmu ? " tanya Naruto dan mencoba melepaskan tangan putih itu dari matanya, tanpa menoleh kearah belakang karena sudah tau.

" Mou…kau tidak asik Naruto-kun " rengek Ino dan dibalas kekehan pelan dari Naruto.

" Kami tadi hampir terpojok, tapi untung Rusa Pemalas itu menjadi orang yang berguna " jawab Ino sambil mempererat pelukkan dileher Naruto, mencoba menghirup bau Naruto. Parahnya wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena sensasi yang dibuat oleh Ino.

" ano…Ino-chan, Rusa Pemalas itu…Shikamaru kan ? " tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, karena sensasi di lehernya. " Ha'I kau benar Naruto-kun " jawab Ino dengan antusias. " Hei Jidat lebar, jangan sekali-kali kau menggoda Naruto-kun " lanjut Ino mulai mengintimidasi Sakura, entahlah dia sedikit overprotektif saat ada gadis lain dekat dengan Naruto, kecuali Hinata.

" Huh..aku sudah punya Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan merebut Naruto darimu " balas Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke sendiri cuek dan tidak peduli, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar interaksi mereka.

" Hoi Ino…kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, padahal Asuma-sensei yang mentraktir kita makan disini " ucap seseorang dengan nada malasnya. " Salah kalian berjalan seperti Siput, aku tadi melihat Naruto-kun masuk kesini. Jadi aku mau segera bertemu dengannya, ya kan Naruto-kun " mendengar itu Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya, " Ah…mungkin begitu Ino-chan. Hai Shika, Choji " balas Naruto sambil menyapa rekannya dulu.

" Boleh kami duduk disini juga ? " tanya seseorang dengan nada datar tanpa nyawa, mereka menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut cepak hitam dan memakai kacamata. " Boleh, lagi pula tempat ini untuk umum " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Wah…Naruto enak sekali kau, dipeluk oleh seorang gadis. " mendengar itu mereka melihat pemuda dengan anjing putih di kepalanya. " Yo, Kiba. Kau masih hidup " balas Naruto sekenanya, merekapun tertawa melihat Interaksi mereka bahkan Sasuke dan Shino biarpun hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil.

Naruto pun melambai pada pelayan dan memesan Yakini Q, tak lama datanglah orang terakhir dari Rokkie angkatan mereka, gadis berambut indigo dan bermata putih susu yang mempesona. Ino yang melihat itu mulai menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Naruto, Ino juga mengusir Kiba agar dia juga bisa duduk di dekat Naruto.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, dan menyaksikan lomba makan dari Kiba dan Choji, terlihat mereka tertawa tanpa beban. Naruto dan Hinata mulai bercerita tentang Ujian mereka, Sakura dan Ino yang membanggakan pasangan sepihak mereka, Sasuke yang mengambil paksa buku Naruto dan membacanya dengan tenang sesekali mengambil makanan.

Shikamaru sudah terlelap tidur setelah dirasa kenyang, Kiba dan Choji juga sudah tidur karena kekenyangan, Shino hanya berdiam diri.

" ano…Na-naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata dengan malu dan gugup, Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati Hinata menunduk. " Ada apa Hinata-chan ? " tanya Naruto, tapi bukan jawaban yang didapat tapi sebuah bungkusan kotak tipis disodorkan kepadanya.

" Untukku ? " tanya Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto menerimanya dan memasukkan ke saku celananya. " Arigatou Hinata-chan " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Naruto-kun ayo kita pulang " ucap Ino sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto, " Eh?! Sudah mau pulang? " tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino. " Sha…Baiklah, ayo Hinata-chan kita pulang bersama " ajak Naruto, tanpa diduga Hinata sudah menggandeng tangannya dan menunduk. Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut, tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum.

" Jaa ne minna, kami kembali dulu " ujar Naruto pada teman-teman mereka, setelah beranjak dari sana Naruto mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu dan terakhir mengantar Ino sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.

Naruto pun mandi dan langsung mengelar futonya untuk segera tidur. ' Hah…hari yang melelahkan. Aku ingin misi besuk menantang, awas saja kau Sensei ' batin Naruto sebelum terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

" Dia lebih menarik dari perkiraanku, jadi kau masih ingin melawannya Rin-sama ? " tanya seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya, orang itu pun berbalik dan menampakan diri dengan topeng serigala setengah wajahnya , mata hitam dan memiliki rambut biru. " Aku malah semakin bersemangat untuk melawannya. Usahakan dia tidak mati sebelum siap melawanku " ucap orang bernama Rin.

" Hahahaha….kau terlalu protektif Rin-sama, dia itu pasti sangat kuat. Lagipula dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi, dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah " balas orang itu sangat santai. Mendengarnya Rin hanya mengangguk dan menatap dengan tajam bawahannya. " Kalau sampai dia mati terlebih dulu, kau juga akan ku bunuh Jita " mendengar ancaman dari tuannya, Jita hanya terkekeh dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu meninggalkan Rin yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah dinding di sebelah kirinya. Terlihat Katana disana, memiliki sarung yang berwarna hitam dengan garis biru di sisi luarnya dan gagangnya berwarna biru cerah dengan tambahan hitam mirip gagang pedang Para Samurai.

" Tidak lama lagi kita akan menentukan takdir kita " ucap Rin pada pedang itu, seakan merespon pedang itu mengeluarkan aura putih yang meluas secara perlahan. Tangan Rin mulai bergerak menyentuh pedang itu, semua aura itu masuk kedalam tubuh Rind an menghilang.

" **Dan akan aku akhiri takdir menyedihkan ini "** suaranya menjadi berat dan keluar aura putih dari tubuhnya, dia pun mendongak keatas dan mata hitamnya berganti menjadi biru yang menyala dalam gelap. Bibirnya memperlihatkan sedikit gigi taring, **" Saat itu tiba, buat kami terhibur dan akan aku buktikan bahwa akulah yang terkuat. Bukan begitu, Masamune "** seolah merespon pedang itu di kelilingi aura putih yang menari-nari.

" **khekhe…HAHAHA…Akan kubunuh kau, Uzumaki Naruto ! "** teriak Rin disertai tawa orang yang kesetanan.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen mungkin kepanjangan, ini sudah saya buat semaksimal mungkin jadi saya harap kalau ada kesalahan bisa di kritik.

Pairnya itu aja atau tambah ya, mengingat ini masih awal, tolong sarannya reader-san.

Fight dari Pemegang Pedang kutukan akan terjadi saat Naruto sudah menunjukan Kenjutsunya, jadi Harap Bersabar.

See you next Chapter minna-san.

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


	7. Chapter 7

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log In

Hai minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Author Newbie ini, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

Ceritanya emang kayak Canon tapi dengan sedikit modofikasi dari saya, maaf kalo kalian bosen dengan cerita yang saya tulis.

Gomen ne, masih tahap belajar juga, kalo mau buat di luar Canon malah buntu.

Oke, Check this Out…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto U. X…..?

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 6

.

.

.

" Lapor Hokage-sama, Tim 7 telah menyelesaikan misi membersihkan Patung Hokage. Laporan selesai " ujar seorang Jounin berambut perak dan wajah yang hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya. Sang Hokage sedang duduk didepan mereka. Dengan tenang dia memberikan stempel pada lembaran kertas di depannya.

Duk…

" Baiklah, misi selanjutnya adalah member- " ucapan Hokage terputus saat melihat seorang anak berambut kuning menatapnya dengan tajam. " Ada apa Naruto ? " tanya Sandaime karena merasa risih di tatap seperti itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sandaime, Naruto sedikit kesal. " Kalau kau memberi misi membosankan lagi, aku dan Sasuke akan membakar Kantor ini " ujar Naruto dan di sambung seringai dari pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya, gadis disamping Naruto mulai sedikit panic dengan ancaman Naruto, " Tenang lah sedikit Naruto-kun " ucap gadis itu mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kesamping dan mendapati tatapan khawatir dari rekannya tersebut, " Kau tenang saja Sakura, itu tidak akan terjadi kalau Hiruzen-Jiji memberi misi yang bagus " balas Naruto pada gadis Sakura itu.

" Maaf Hokage-sama, aku dengar kalau Tim 10 sudah melakukan misi Rank C " setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hiruzen melihat kearah Jounin pembimbing mereka " Apa mereka sudah siap, Kakashi ? " tanya Hiruzen mencoba memastikan.

" Mereka siap kapan pun Hokage-sama " jawaban Kakashi membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum menang walau hanya sedikit. " Hah..baiklah aku akan memberikan misi Rank C " setelah mengatakan itu masuklah seorang pria paruh baya beruban dan membawa botol Sake.

Pria itu melirik kearah Tim 7 sebelum memandang kearah Hiruzen, " Hokage-sama kenapa anda menyuruh bocah ingusan untuk menemaniku ? " tanya pria itu karena tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

" Anda tenang saja Tazuna-san, mereka juga adalah Shinobi Konoha dan dapat diandalkan " balas Hiruzen sambil tersenyum. Tim 7 sendiri sebenarnya tersinggung dengan pertanyaan client mereka, " Maaf saja kakek tua, setidaknya kami bisa melindungi diri " sarkasme pedas dari Naruto membuat Tazuna kaget.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, yah sejauh ini mereka sudah sangat akrab sebagai teman jadi mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain. " Kami bisa membawa tubuhmu secara utuh sampai ke desa, orang tua " lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan darinya. Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan kedua rekannya, tapi.. " Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya Tazuna-san " dia juga sedikit kesal pada clientnya.

Kakashi yang merasa muridnya berhasil memukul telak pendapat client tersebut memberikan eye smile andalanya. " Baiklah, aku terima Hokage-sama " ucap lemah Tazuna. Hiruzen pun mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka melaksanakan misi segera.

.

.

Naruto sudah mengemas barang-barangnya dan menyimpannya didalam gulungan, beranjak dari kamarnya dia mulai memandang pedang di dinding ruang tamunya. Pedang itu memancarkan aura hitam yan bergerak liar dan sangat kelam, Naruto mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya mencoba menenangkan pedang tersebut.

Aura dari pedang itu sedikit tenang walau masih menguar kuat, " Aku tau kau sudah tidak sabar ya, Murasama. Baiklah aku akan membawamu dan kau bisa menari sepuasnya " ucap Naruto yang mendapat respon dari pedangnya, aura di pedang itu juga sudah masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

Mengambil pedang itu dang mengikatnya di punggung, " Kau sudah siap berpesta, Murasama ? " tanya Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Pedang di belakangnya pun mengeluarkan aura hitam yang luas dan bergerak liar seperti menari.

" Aku tau kau pasti sangat senang…Khekhe.. " lanjut Naruto saat merasakan aura pedangnya, " Kurama sebaiknya kau bersiap juga karena aku curiga pada client ku tadi " ucap Naruto yang berkata pada Kurama didalam tubuhnya.

' **Ternyata kau menyadarinya Naruto, seperti biasa otakmu memang mengerikan '** balas Kurama melalui telepati dan di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama menyeringai lebar. **' Aku siap kapanpun kau siap, usahakan memberikan pertunjukan yang bagus Naruto. Perlihatkan pada mereka kekuatan dari Jinchuriki Kyubi '** lanjut Kurama menambah seringainya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang sedikit memanjang karena cakra Kurama mengalir secara konstan di dalam tubuhnya, membuat cakranya dalam kondisi maksimal.

" **Saatnya berpesta…"** suara Naruto memberat dan terdengar sangat menakutkan, Kurama dan Naruto menyeringai secara bersamaan. Sisi lain dari Uzumaki Naruto memang sulit di tebak.

.

.

Di gerbang Konoha sudah berdiri beberapa orang, mereka adalah Tazuna dan Tim 7. Sedang menunggu seorang yang belum datang, bukan Kakashi sudah hadir tepat waktu. Tim nya seakan tidak percaya dengan itu, mereka sedang menunggu Naruto.

" Kakashi-san kemana bocah ingusan itu ? " tanya Tazuna yang sudah menunggu 15 menit, Kakashi menoleh. " Mungkin dia tersesat di jalan kehidupan " jawab Kakashi dengan eye smile nya, Tazuna hanya mengeram mendengar jawaban itu. Tak berapa lama Naruto datang dengan membaca buku, penampilannya sudah sedikit berubah.

Dia mengenakan kaos hitam lengan panjang, dibalut kemeja lengan pendek merah polos dengan lambang Uzumaki terdapat di punggung dan lengan kananya, kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka menampakkan kaos hitamnya.

Untuk bawah dia memakai celana panjang standar Anbu dengan tempat kunai di paha kirinya, sepatu Shinobi hitam dan sarung tangan merah setengah jari dengan tambahan plat besi di punggung tangannya.

Tapi yang paling mencolok adalah pedang dipunggungnya, itu membuat rekan satu Timnya heran ' sejak kapan dia punya pedang ' itulah batin mereka. Melihat Naruto sudah datang Kakashi pun memimpin jalan untuk mengantar dan membantu menjaga client mereka di Nami no Kuni.

" Naruto, kau tertarik dengan Kenjutsu ? " Sakura mulai menyuarakan rasa penasarannya, mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari bukunya dan menoleh kearah Sakura di belakangnya." Ya…bisa dibilang begitu Sakura " balas Naruto dengan senyumnya.

" Kau mendapatkannya dari mana ? " kali ini Sasuke yang penasaran, menutup bukunya dan memperlambat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan kedua rekannya. " Aku membelinya di Toko Senjata, karena pedang ini sudah lama di sana jadi dia memberikan harga yang murah " balas Naruto dengan berbohong kepada rekannya.

Mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan mereka berdua diam, ' Baka ' batin Naruto melihat genangan air di depannya. Setelah melewati genangan air itu, tiba-tiba ada rantai yang menangkap Kakashi dan meremukkan tubuhnya.

Naruto melihat itu mulai mengawasi sekitarnya, mengobservasi daerah di sekitarnya. " Kakashi-san…sial dia terbunuh " Tazuna mulai panic karena hanya ada tiga bocah ingusan yang menjaganya, " Kenapa kalian tenang saja, guru kalian itu mati. Aku tidak mau mati disini ! " teriak Tazuna melihat ketenangan tiga bocah itu.

Sakura memang Cuma sedikit terkejut, tapi segera tenang kembali karena melihat Naruto tetap pada keadaan tenangnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu dia melihat Naruto mengerakkan matanya kesegala arah, itu artinya dia sedang mengobservasi musuh.

" Sakura lindungi client kita, kau bisa melakukannya bukan ? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik sedikit kearah Sakura tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan mendekati Tazuna dan sudah siap dengan Kunai di kedua tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, dan dia melirik kearah Sasuke. Tanpa bertanya Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan menatap balik Naruto. Kembali Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, " Jangan ragu untuk membunuh mereka, Sasuke " ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing, Naruto dengan pedangnya dan Sasuke dengan kunainya. " Cakra mereka lumayan besar, mungkin setara High Chunin " kata Sasuke saat menemukan keberadaan musuh mereka.

" Dua orang ya, kita habisi dengan cepat Sasuke " sambung Naruto menanggapi ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Wush….Tap…

Sreek….Cring…Cring…

Musuh mereka mulai membuka serang kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua melompat kesamping secara berlawanan. Mulai berlari dengan senjata mereka, tapi musuh mereka menyeringai. Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, ternyata tujuan mereka adalah Sakura.

Sakura melihat arahnya dari senjata musuh mempererat genggaman senjatanya, Tazuna mulai panic dan berteriak.

Wush…Wush…

Trank..Trank…

Naruto melihat itu tersenyum senang, dan mulai berlari kembali kearah musuh mereka. " Kalahkan mereka Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun " Sakura berteriak sesudah menghalau serangan musuh. Mereka sudah berlari dengan seringai di bibir mereka.

" Sialan kau gadis kecil, Suiton : Teppoudama " umpat musuh mereka dan meneriakan jutsunya. Bola air itu melaju kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasuke memperlambat larinya dan Naruto merangsek maju dengan pedang yang sudah di angkat di atas kepalanya.

Wush….Syut…BRASS…

Kedua musuh itu terkejut bola air mereka terbelah dengan mudah, terlihat Naruto berhenti dan sedikit membungkuk. Melihat itu mereka maju mencoba membunuh Naruto, tapi Sasuke sudah melompat dari belakang Naruto sambil membuat Handseal.

" Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu " bola api besar tercipta didepan Sasuke dan bergerak cepat kearah musuh mereka. Mereka terkejut akan bola api melaju kearah mereka, salah satu dari mereka melompat kesamping dan berhasil selamat.

Sedangkan temannya mati karena luka bakar di tubuhnya, " Brengsek, akan ku bunuh kau " dia pun mulai berlari kearah Sasuke tapi Naruto sudah melaju kearahnya dengan cepat.

Trank..Trank…

Berhasil menanggani serangan bocah itu membuatnya menyeringai, tapi melihat seringai pada bocah itu membuatnya sadar bahwa bahaya belum berhenti.

Jleb…Crass…

AARRGGHH….

Teriakan kesakitan mulai terdengar darinya, tubuhnya mulai terhuyung kedepan dengan luka parah di bagian perutnya.

Boft….

Suara ledakan asap kecil terdengar, ternyata Naruto didepannya tadi hanya Bunshin. Mencoba menoleh kebelakang dia melihat Naruto dengan wajah terkena darah dan pedang yang sudah berlumuran darahnya, seringai di wajah Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang dia lihat ' Sial…'

Brugh….

Tubuhnya terjatuh tepat dibawah kaki Naruto. " Kerja bagus Sasuke " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berbalik menuju kearah Tazuna dan Sakura. " Apa ada yang terluka ? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Tazuna hanya menggeleng lemah karena syok melihat aksi mereka. " Sudah ku bilang pak tua, kami bisa menjaga diri dan kami akan membawamu dalam keadaan utuh " ejekan Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya dan hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sreek…Sreek….

Tazuna segera menoleh kearah kanannya dan mendapati Kakashi dengan eye smile berjalan mendekati mereka menambah rasa syok Tazuna. " Kau akan menyesal tidak ikut pesta tadi Kakashi-sensei " ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya yang terkena darah.

" Hn. Kau melewatkannya " lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada datarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menaggapi kelakuan kedua rekannya, dia tau kalau mereka berdua itu sangat kuat. Jadi dia hafal tabiat mereka yang suka bertarung. Sakura hanya harus berimprovisasi pada mereka, ' karena mereka percaya kalau aku bisa ' itulah pikir Sakura sekarang.

Mendengar ucapan mereka berdua Tazuna sangat terkejut dan sedikit takut, karena kalau mereka tau yang sebenarnya dia bisa di bunuh. Apalagi dia pernah menghina dua bocah ingusan itu, sekarang dia benar-benar takut. Takut akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Shinobi yang mengincarnya tadi, tanpa sadar Tazuna melangkah mundur. ' Sial aku akan mati…'

Kakashi mulai menatap tajam Tazuna, " Tazuna-san kau bilang misi kami hanya melindungimu dari bandit, tapi yang menyerang kami tadi adalah Iblis Bersaudara dari Kirigakure " ucapan Kakashi membuat Tazuna berkeringat dingin, apalagi Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan darah di wajahnya menambah kesan Mengerikan.

" G-Gom-en, a-aku ti-tidak pun-ya u-ang u-u-untuk me-membayar le-lebih " balas Tazuna dengan wajah dan nada ketakutan. " Kita batalkan misi ini " balasan Kakashi membuat Tazuna menunduk, ' ternyata memang tidak bisa ya ' batinnya sedih.

" Oi..oi..Kakashi-sensei, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pak tua ini, apa jadinya kalau Shinobi desa lain tau bahwa Shinobi Konoha meniggalkan misi secara sepihak " protes Naruto karena kesenangannya terancam hilang, " Kalau kau mau kembali, kembalilah kau membuat mood ku hancur. Seenak jidatmu memutuskan misi yang menyenangkan seperti ini " lanjut Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menupuk pundaknya sambil mengangguk, Sakura hanya berjalan kearah mereka dan tersenyum kearah Kakashi. " Kalian jangan gegabah, ini bukan misi untuk Genin yang baru lulus seperti kalian " Kakashi menatap tajam kearah mereka, tapi mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu.

" Oi…pak tua, aku pernah bilang kalau kau akan kembali ke desamu dengan keadaan utuhkan. Ayo kita harus cepat sebelum hari mulai gelap " ujar Naruto sambil berbalik, Tazuna kagum dengan Naruto yang masih berpihak padanya.

" Hah…baiklah Tim 7 akan melanjutkan misi ini, tapi aku akan memberitahukan pada Hokage-sama kalau Rank berubah dari C ke B " kata Kakashi sambil mendesah pasrah, mengigit ibu jarinya lalu mengoleskan ke telapak tangannya.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Pakkun " teriak Kakashi setelah membuat Handseal dan menghentakkannya ke tanah. " Ada apa Kakashi ? " tanya anjing yang dipanggil oleh Kakashi.

" Wah anjingnya bisa bicara, Sasuke-kun boleh kita pelihara ? " tanya Sakura dengan antusias sambil memohon pada Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela nafas sebentar " Lakukan sesukamu " balas Sasuke sekenanya. " Yeeiii " sorak Sakura dengan sangat senang.

" Aku bukan untuk dipelihara " balas Pakkun dan berniat mengigit Sakura yang berusaha menyentuhnya, tapi niatnya terhenti saat ada pedang yang menempel di hidungnya. " Kau bisa membicarakanya baik-baik, kalau kau melukai anggota ku akan aku bunuh kau " ujar Naruto dengan datar sambil menodongkan pedang ke hidung anjing kecil itu.

" Mah..mah…tenang lah Naruto, Pakkun aku ingin kau mengantar ini ke Hokage-sama " lerai Kakashi setelah selesai menulis pesan di gulungannya. Pakkun mengangguk dan dia melihat kembali kearah Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. " Kali ini kau selamat, anjing kecil " balas Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Mereka semua sedikit takut dengan perubahan sikap Naruto sejak keluar desa, ' GYAH.. MENGERIKAN!, SHINIGAMI ! ' begitulah kira-kira bayangan mereka. Apalagi noda darah di wajah Naruto belum menghilang/mengering.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalan, berjalan dengan posisi Tazuna di tengah, didepannya ada Naruto, samping kiri kanannya ada Sasuke dan Sakura, dibelakangnya ada Kakashi. Kakashi menyebutnya formasi Berlian.

' **NARUTO ADA YANG DATANG ! '** mendengar teriakan Kurama, Naruto menjadi waspada. " MERUNDUK MINNA ! "

Wush….

Trank..Sringggg…!

Trank…Brak…

Tepat waktu, Naruto menggunakan pedangnya untuk membelokkan arah dari pedang besar yang mencoba menebas mereka dan mementalkannya. Melihat pedangnya sekilas, lalu menoleh kearah pedang yang datang kearah mereka. Pedang besar itu tertancap di pohon besar, " Minna, kalian tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka.

Wush…Tak…

" Hebat juga kau bocah " muncul seorang pria dengan rambut hitam, dengan celana panjang khas Shinobi Kirigakure, Hitai-ate nya terpasang miring kekiri kepalanya. " Suatu kehormatan dipuji seorang Iblis dari Kirigakure, Momosiki Zabuza " balas Naruto dengan tenang dan menyindir musuhnya.

' **Hati-hati Naruto, dia pengguna pedang yang sangat hebat. Dari cakranya dia setara High Jounin '** ujar Kurama melalui telepati, ' Dia pengguna Suiton yang sama sepertiku bukan, Kurama ? ' tanya Naruto memastikannya. **' Kau benar, dia pengguna Suiton '** balas Kurama, Naruto memperhatikan secara teliti setiap pergerakan musuhnya.

Naruto melompat kearah belakang berkumpul bersama Timnya, " Kakashi-sensei, tolong buat dia sibuk sementara waktu " perkataan Naruto dibalas anggukan Kakashi, dia pun mulai maju dan bersiap tempur dengan salah satu legenda pedang Kirigakure.

Kakashi mengangkat Hitai-ate nya dan memperlihatkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya, " Akulah lawanmu Zabuza " Zabuza sendiri menyeringai mendapat tantangan dari Kakashi, dia mulai mencabut pedangnya dan berjalan kedepan sambil mengacungkannya kearah Kakashi. " Aku terima tantanganmu Sharingan no Kakashi " tanpa menunggu jawaban Zabuza sudah maju menyerang Kakashi.

Trank…Sringgg…

Suara dentingan pedang mulai terdengar, Kakashi menahan setiap serangan Zabuza dengan kunainya. " Kenapa Kakashi ? Kau hanya bisa bertahan ? " tanya Zabuza sambil mencoba menebas pinggang Kakashi,menyadari itu Kakashi melenturkan pinggangnya dan melompat kebelakang.

' Apakah mereka masih lama ? ' batin Kakashi sambil terus mengamati Zabuza, matanya melebar ketika Zabuza membuat Handseal dengan cepat. " Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu " teriak Zabuza dan muncul naga air dengan mata merah melaju kearah Kakashi.

" Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu " terdengar seseorang meneriakkan jutsunya, bola api besar meluncur dari arah Kakashi dan mencoba menantang sang Naga air tersebut. " Fūton : Kamikaze " disambung dengan jutsu kedua yang menabrak bola api tadi. Terciptalah tornado api yang sangat besar melindung Kakashi, Naga air itu akhirnya menabrak tornado api tersebut.

Duar….Bressss….

" Terima kasih atas waktunya, Sensei " Naruto sudah berdiri di depan Kakashi, melihat itu Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan eye smilenya. " Ya biarpun tadi sedikit terlambat " balas Kakashi sedikit lega.

" Bukankah terlambat adalah kebiasaanmu Sensei " timpal Sasuke di samping Kakashi sambil menatapnya dengan datar dan nada yang datar pula. " Hahaha…kalau kami mengikuti kebiasaanmu, mungkin kau sudah mati Kakashi-sensei " ucap Naruto menambahkan suasana kesal pada Kakashi.

" Sialan, bocah ingusan pergi kalian dari sini " ujar Zabuza pada murid Kakashi tersebut. Mereka menatap Zabuza dengan tajam karena perkataannya, Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Zabuza. Pedang itu mngeluarkan aura gelap dan menyatu dengan Naruto, aura dari tubuh dan pedang Naruto menari dengan liar dan membuat atmosfir yang berat di sekitarnya.

" Akulah lawanmu selanjutnya, Akuma no Kirigakure " ucap Naruto sambil menerjang kearah Zabuza dan melompat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat. Zabuza segera menarik pedang di punggungnya dan mencoba menahan serangan Naruto yang mengincar kepalanya.

Trankk….Brakk….

Zabuza berhasil menahan serangan Naruto, tapi saking kuatnya tanah yang dipijaknya amblas dan membuat cekungan kecil. ' Sial tebasannya sangat kuat, siapa bocah ini ' batin Zabuza dan berusaha mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga, Narutopun bergerak menjauh dengan dorongan dari Zabuza.

Tap….

Mendarat dengan mulus, Naruto mulai berlari kembali kearah Zabuza sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah pinggang kiri Zabuza. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Zabuza berhasil menahan tebasan itu. Memberi sedikit dorongan dan mengayunkan pedang ke kepala Naruto yang sedikit oleng ke kiri, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah tebasan melewati kepala, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri. Menumpukan pada tangan kirinya dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya yang berbalut cakra mengincar pinggang kiri Zabuza.

Buagh…Sreekkk…

Zabuza sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di pinggangnya, merasa berhasil Naruto segera bergerak mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan Zabuza. ' Gerakannya lumayan juga ' batin Zabuza dan berlari mendekati Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto. Naruto melenturkan punggungnya, dengan gaya kayang dia juga menyilangkan tangannya.

Setelah pedang Zabuza melewati wajahnya, dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan.

Trank…Wung…wung….Jleb…

Pedang Zabuza terlempar dan menanjap di tanah sebelah kiri mereka, keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan memaksa Zabuza segera mundur dan menjaga jarak. " Kau hebat juga bocah " memang harus Zabuza akui teknik berpedang lawannya itu lumayan membuatnya kerepotan, gerakannya hanya berdasar insting dan spontanitas sehingga sulit ditebak.

" Aku anggap itu pujian " balas Naruto sekenanya, Zabuza menyeringai mendengar jawaban Naruto. " Hahaha…Kau menarik bocah, baiklah mari kita lanjutkan " Zabuza mulai merangkai Handsealnya tapi saat hampir selesai tangannya tiba-tiba menyatu.

" Maaf sekarang bukan bagian ku, ne nikmatilah " kata Naruto menjelaskan situasi Zabuza, baru ingin menanyakan maksud dari Naruto. Tubuh Zabuza sudah terikat oleh kawat tipis, Zabuza meniti asal kawat tersebut dan menemukan sumbernya dari seorang gadis berambut pink yang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

" Yosh….! Sasuke-kun Switchi! " Sakura yang merasa bagiannya sudah selesai mulai berteriak. Zabuza menoleh kearah Naruto kembali dan mendapati Naruto sedang menyeringai sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali kesarungnya, tak lama dia mendengar seseorang meneriakan Jutsunya.

" Katon : Gouryuka no Jutsu " seketika semburan api menuju kearahnya tanpa bisa menghindar, Sakura segera melepas kawat di tangannya dan berlari mendekati Naruto.

Tap…

" Kerja bagus Sasuke " ucap Naruto pada orang yang baru mendarat disampingnya, ternyata serangan penutupnya adalah Sasuke. " Hn, tidak masalah " balas Sasuke dengan datar seperti biasanya, Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum karena sikap irit kata Sasuke berkurang drastis.

Kakashi pun mendekati mereka bersama dengan Tazuna yang memandang dengan takjub mereka bertiga. " Kerja bagus Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura " puji Kakashi dengan bangganya, mereka bertiga tersenyum kecuali Sasuke yang hanya sedikit. " Khekhekhe….serangan kalian lumayan juga " terdengar suara tawa aneh dan ucapan seseorang dari kepulan asap hasil Jutsu Sasuke.

" Oi..Oi…terbuat dari apa otakmu itu, apa tidak tau keadaanmu sekarang " sarkasme Naruto membalas perkataan Zabuza yang ternyata masih berdiri walau sedikit bergetar dan mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Tanpa menggubris ejekan Naruto dia segera mambuat Handseal, Kakashi tidak tinggal diam dia juga membuat Handseal dengan sangat cepat.

" Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu "

" Doton : Doryujoheki "

Mereka bersamaan menyerukan jutsu masing-masing, dari arah belakang Zabuza tercipta banyak air mulai membentuk bola air dan beputar cepat kearah Tim 7, disaat bersamaan tanah di depan Tim 7 terangkat dan membentuk benteng tanah berukiran wajah anjing.

BLAR….

" Sial Kakashi-sensei aku akan maju " ucap Naruto dengan emosi yang memuncak, " Akan kubuat kau mengerti, KAPAN HARUS MENYERAH ! " teriak Naruto disela larinya sambil membuat Handseal dengan cepat, terciptalah aksara fuin yang mengitari tanah dibawah Zabuza. " Fuinjutsu : Bakutō no Happa Rokujūshi "

Duar…..Duar…BOOM…Duarrr…

Terciptalah ledakan besar secara beruntun dan menciptakan hembusan angin yang besar, Naruto merasa ada yang janggal dengan Jutsunya. 'Sial ada apa ini cakra ku habis ? ' batin Naruto yang merasakan kelelahan yang berat. Teman-teman Naruto pun mulai berlari kearahnya, " Naruto ! " teriakan teman dan senseinya seakan tidak terdengar.

Whoonggg….BRITZZ…BRITZZ….

Muncul lubang hitam di tempat Zabuza meledak, Naruto yang sudah kelelahan tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Sreek….Zuing….Duar…

Lubang itu menghisap Naruto dan meledak tanpa menyisakan apapun, bahkan pedang Zabuza ikut lenyap. " Naruto! " Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak marah, dia melampiaskannya dengan memukul tanah dibawahnya.

" Kenapa..kenapa…KENAPA!...KENAPA SAAT AKU PUNYA ORANG YANG BERARTI KAU MENGAMBIL MEREKA KAMI-SAMA ! " teriak Sasuke sambil menangis, menangisi temannya tanpa dia sadari matanya berputar dengan cepat dan membentuk bintang, dia membangkitkan Mangekyu Sharingannya dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

' Sasuke, kalau aku tidak ada lagi. Aku harap aku bisa melihat senyum Hinata dan Ino untuk terakhir kali '

' Bicara apa kau Dobe, seperti orang tua saja. '

' Apa maksudmu Teme, aku serius. Ini adalah Dunia Shinobi, kita bisa mati kapanpun '

Kilasan flashback antara dirinya dan Naruto terus berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepala Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat kondisi mental Sasuke yang jatuh hanya merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus menangis dan Sakura membelai kepalanya dan ikut menangis.

' SIAL….AKU GAGAL LAGI! Gomen Minato-sensei, Kushina-neesan ' Kakashi juga terpukul dengan masalahnya ini. Setelah lama berselang mereka melanjutkan misi, Sasuke menjadi seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin dia tidak segan menghadapi lawannya bahkan nyaris mati. Sakura hanya bisa menenangkan Sasuke apabila diluar kendali, sampai saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Setelah misi selesai mereka kembali ke Konoha dengan membawa duka bagi sang Hokage, bahkan Hokage hampir membunuh Kakashi. Sampai dia ditahan oleh para ketua clan di Konoha, tidak hanya Hokage yang terpukul tapi Hinata dan Ino sangat terpukul dan tidak keluar dari kamar selama seminggu.

.

.

.

Di pinggir sungai ada seorang anak yang pingsan dengan keadaan memprihatinkan, sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Baju yang melekat ditubuhnya sudah hancur menyisakan sedikit potongan kecil saja, di tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pedang samurai lengkap dengan sarungnya.

" Eh? Apa itu ? " ucap seorang gadis entah pada siapa, setelah itu mendekat kearah sungai. Dia menjatuhkan keranjang daun di tangannya, " Kyaa…." Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….Bertemu lagi dengan Aoi yang super tampan, masih dengan Fic kesayangan anda.

Oke kita bahas review sekali-kali, dari Chapter 4-5 ya hehehe

DeniTria : Oke makasih udah setia nunggu fic abal abal ini, maaf kalo kedepannya saya membuat anda kecewa.

putra uzumaki : Oke, kemarin udah aku update cepet juga. Semalaman ngetik 2 chapter sekaligus. ( ^o^)/

aryamustova3 : makasih review dan pujiannya, sebenernya ini masih berantakan tapi makasih udah mau membaca Fic ini. ( ^_^)

Rikudou Pein 007 : Udah aku usahain cepet lanjut bro, semoga masih mau mengikuti Fic saya ini

tykikudo20 : Oke gan siap.

Wightmare : Hohoho….terima kasih kritik pedasnya senpai. berhubung aku orangnya baik, jadi nggk masalah kritik senpai akan saya terima dan akan saya perbaiki.

ajidarkangel : Khekhekhe….perkataanmu mendekati.

Sintia Dewi468 : iya senpai ini harem mungkin, Naruto nggk pake yang begituan. Saya rasa Powerfull kyubi suda membuatnya jadi GodLike. Permintaan senpai terjawab di akhir Chapter ini, saya memindahkannya ke sebuah dimensi lain. Khekhekhe….

firdaus minato : Arigatou atas review penyemangatnya, ya kalo soal Rin. Dia adalah lawan Naruto sesama pengguna pedang iblis terkutuk. Sedikit bocoran cerita, mereka berdua di takdirkan untuk bertarung hidup dan mati. Itulah takdir yang dibawa pengguna pedang Masamune dan Murasama. So, ikuti terus ceritannya ya, hehehehe….

DAMARWULAN : pada awal memang sama, tapi next saya bikin beda. Makasih selalu mengikuti perkembangan Fic saya.

Oke sekian Chapter ini, kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan atau kritik/saran segera review aja. Review anda membantu saya meningkatkan greget membaca anda. ( itu pun kalo memungkinkan…hehehe ).

Gomen ne, fic saya yang 'My Life!' kemarin itu salah genre, harusnya Friendliship, romance. Hountou ni Gomenasai.

See you next Chapter, Jaa ne.

Aoi Oukumaru Log Out


	8. Chapter 8

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log In

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto U. X…..?

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : Alur berantakan, Typo bertebaran, kalo nggk kuat baca bikin perih mata….harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru…DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

" Tunggu sebentar " ucap seorang wanita dari dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di tepi Hutan tersebut, dia pun segera membuka pintu " Ya dengan keluar- Kyaa…."

Bruk

" Ada apa Tsuma ? " tanya seorang pria dari dalam rumah yang berlari menghampiri istrinya yang berteriak dengan keras, " A-A-Anata " balas wanita tadi dengan sedikit bergetar dan menunjuk sesuatu di depan pintunya.

" K-Kenapa dengan dia ? " tanya sang pria setelah melihat apa yang ada di depan pintunya, " Tsuma siapkan kamar tamu sekarang, bocah ini harus segera di rawat " ucap pria tadi dengan tegas dan mengangkat bocah tadi.

" T-T-Tapi Anata, K-Kita bahkan tidak mengenalnya " balas wanita itu dengan sedikit takut karena membantah suaminya, " Biar bagaimanapun bocah ini harus ditolong, cepat Tsuma! " setelah mendengar itu, wanita tadi segera berlari dan menyiapkan kamar untuk bocah misterius tadi.

.

" Dari lukanya dia seperti habis bertarung, tapi dengan siapa ? " tanya pria tadi entah pada siapa, " Ano…Anata dari jejak darahnya,sepertinya dia dari hutan " balas wanita itu sambil membersihkan bekas darah di sekujur tubuh bocah tadi.

" Hutan? Apa ini ulah Birdman atau Orb ? " pria itu semakin penasaran dengan keadaan yang di alami bocah yang dirawat istrinya tersebut, dia melihat bocah itu sejenak dan mulai menyungging senyum merekah diwajahnya. ' Tidak, bocah ini terlalu kecil untuk hal semacam itu, tapi mungkin aku bisa mengadopsinya '

Istri pria tadi mulai sedikit khawatir melihat tingkah suaminya yang sedang tersenyum sendiri itu, " Anata apa yang kau pikirkan? " pertanyaan polos istrinya tadi mengejutkannya, pria tadi juga melihat aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh istrinya itu.

' Sial, apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku ' batin pria tadi melihat aura seram itu, " Ano…Tsuma aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi dia…ehehehe.." ujar pria tadi dengan tawa gugup diakhir.

" Souka…itu ide bagus Anata " balas wanita itu dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, ' Gyah…sifatnya cepat sekali berubah, kemana istriku yang sangat manis itu pergi….' Batin pria tadi sambil menangis. " Soyeba….kita harus meninggalkan dia untuk beristirahat dulu Anata " lanjut wanita tadi sambil membereskan kain untuk membersihkan bocah tadi.

" Ha'I kita biarkan dia istirahat dulu Tsuma " balas pria itu sambil melangkah pergi diikuti oleh istrinya di belakang.

.

.

" Ugh..ittai…kepalaku sakit sekali, are…dimana aku ? " bocah yang berbaring dikasur itu mulai bangun dan memandang sekelilinya, dia seperti berada di sebuah kamar dengan satu tempat tidur dan meja kecil disamping kiri tempat tidurnya. " Apa yang terjadi padaku? " tanya bocah itu pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat banyak perban di tubuhnya.

Ceklek…

" Ara kau sudah sadar rupanya " ujar seorang wanita paruh baya didepan pintu sambil membawa kain dan tempat air di tangannya, wanita itu pun mendekat dan meletakkan tempat air itu di meja dekat tempat tidur bocah tersebut. " Anda siapa? " tanya bocah itu pada wanita tadi, wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut.

" Aku adalah Shina " jawab wanita bernama Shina tadi, bocah itu hanya memandang binggung pada wanita tadi. " Kalau kau siapa? " tanya balik Shina kepada bocah di depannya, mendengar itu bocah tadi mencoba mengingat sesuatu tapi segera rasa sakit mulai dirasakan kepalanya. " Daijobou? " tanya Shina dengan wajah khawatir.

" Gomen, aku…aku…Argh…aku…tidak ingat " ucap bocah tadi sambil mengerang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya, Shina bertambah cemas melihat erangan bocah tadi. " Tidak perlu dipaksakan, sebaiknya kau istirahat kembali. Aku akan mengambilkan air dan makanan dulu " ujar Shina sambil mulai beranjak dari kamar bocah tadi.

' Siapa aku? Kenapa aku ada disini? Bagaimana aku mendapat luka ini? Dan dimana aku? ' pertanyaan itu terus terulang dikepala bocah tadi. " Gomen, ini minumlah dulu " ucap Shina sambil meminumkan air kepada bocah itu, " Sudah merasa lebih baik? " tanya Shina dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

Bocah itu menunduk, " Siapa aku? Dimana ini dan apa yang terjadi padaku ? " bocah itu terus bertanya entah pada siapa, suaranya yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan juga kegelisahan masih tedengar jelas oleh Shina. Wanita tadi langsung merengkuh bocah tadi dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan bocah dalam pelukannya tersebut.

" Kau aman disini, kami akan merawatmu mulai sekarang " ucap Shina dalam pelukannya pada bocah tadi, " Kami? " beo bocah tadi sedikit binggung. " Ha'I mulai sekarang panggil aku Okaa-san ya " balas Shina dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, " O-Okaa-san " ucap bocah tadi dengan sedikit bergetar. Perasaanya bercampur aduk antara binggung dan senang, sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan.

" Ruto " gumaman bocah itu didengar oleh Shina, " Ruto? Apa itu namamu? " tanya Shina dengan sedikit penasaran. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk sedikit membenarkan ucapan Shina, " Ruto desu….nama yang bagus, baiklah mulai sekarang panggil aku Okaa-san ne Ruto-kun " ucap Shina sambil mencium pipi Ruto dan memeluknya kembali, Ruto sendiri hanya tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan kaa-san nya tersebut.

" Sekarang kau istirahat lebih dulu, nanti kalau sudah membaik kau bisa pergi ke ruang tamu Ruto-kun " ucap Shina sambil merebahkan tubuh Ruto dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh anaknya tersebut. " Arigatou Okaa-san " gumam Ruto sebelum kembali tidur, Shina hanya mengulum senyum di wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas kening Ruto sebelum pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

" Tadaima " ucap seorang pria dengan cukup keras setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, " Okaeri Anata " balas seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat dan mata hitam yang sangat menawan, " Anata Ruto sudah sadar tadi, tapi sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Kyaa…aku sangat senang " lanjut wanita bernama Shina tadi sambil memeluk suaminya. " Ruto? Jadi itu namanya ? " tanya pria berambut hitam dan mata hitam serta jenggot yang sedikit lebat di dagunya.

Shina hanya mengangguk dengan semangat, pria tadi hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah istrinya tersebut. ' Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu, Arigatou Kami-sama kau telah mengirim kebahagiaan kedalam keluarga kecilku lagi ' batin pria tadidengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tegasnya.

Skip Time

.

.

" Tsuma kau masak banyak sekali hari ini " ujar pria paruh baya pada seorang wanita yang merupakan istrinya, " Ha'I sepertinya Ruto-kun akan bangun jadi aku memasak banyak agar dia cepat sehat " balas wanita bernama Shina itu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Saat memasak sesekali dia bersenandung kecil dengan nada bahagia, semua itu tak luput dari pandangan suaminya.

Ceklek

" Ara…kau sudah baikan Ruto-kun " tanya Shina sambil menoleh kearah pintu yang baru dibuka tadi, " Ha'I Okaa-san aku suda- "

Wush…

" Siapa kau…kenapa kau memandang Okaa-san dengan wajah mesummu, Kono Hentai " ujar Ruto sambil menodongkan garpu kearah leher pria paruh baya itu, " Ruto-kun…dia adalah Otou-sanmu " Ruto yang mendengar itu memandang Shina dengan binggung.

" Okaa-san apa kau sudah di hipnotis orang ini? " tanya Ruto masih dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, " Hoi bocah…apa ini ucapan terima kasihmu " akhirnya pria yang dari tadi diam mulai bersuara. Ruto memandangnya dengan lekat, mencoba mencari niat jahat dari sorot matanya. " Baiklah, aku percaya. Gomennasai " ucap Ruto sambil membungkuk.

" Ruto-kun, ini adalah Tou-san mu. Yah biarpun berwajah sangar dan mesum tapi dia adalah suamiku " ucap Shina sambil tersenyum, pria tadi hanya bisa menahan marah dengan perkataan istrinya.

" Baiklah, aku adalah Seigo, mulai sekarang panggil aku Tou-san ne, gaki " ucap pria bernama Seigo tadi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ruto dan tersenyum lebar. Ruto hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum membungkuk kembali, " Gomennasai Tou-san " ucap Ruto disela membungkuknya.

Shina tersenyum dengan sikap Ruto dan Seigo tertawa dengan keras, " Kau tidak perlu begitu Ruto, yang tadi tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang kita akan makan masakan buatan Kaa-sanmu " ucap Seigo karena melihat Shina menyiapkan makanan di meja. " Makan yang banyak ya Ruto-kun " ujar Shina dan dibalas anggukan dari Ruto.

" Ano..Tou-san, Kaa-san, sebenarnya aku ada dimana? " tanya Ruto di sela-sela makannya, kedua orang itu menghentikan acara makannya. Mereka menatap Ruto dengan sedikit serius, " Ruto, kalau kau tau tentang dimana kita. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya balik Seigo dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

Ruto merenung sejenak, " Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan Tou-san terlebih dulu " balas Ruto yang tidak kalah serius. Shina memandang khawatir mereka berdua, " Kita sekarang di _Aragoto_ , kota dengan banyak petualang. Disini juga memiliki banyak monster, tapi hanya para petualang yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ruto, dunia ini sangat berbahaya " ujar Seigo dengan sangat panjang.

Penjelasan Seigo tadi ditangkap dengan baik oleh Ruto, dia merenung sejenak sebelum menatap Tou-sannya kembali. " Apa kita akan baik-baik saja Tou-san? " tanya Ruto dengan sangat serius, " Untuk sekarang kita akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak tau setelahnya apa yang akan terjadi " balas Seigo sambil meminum teh di depannya.

" Ruto-kun, kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kita pasti aman disini " ucap Shina dengan nada sedikit khawatir meyakinkan anaknya tersebut. " Tou-san kenapa hanya kita yang tinggal di dekat hutan? " Seigo yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk, " Kenapa Tou-san, JAWAB AKU " Ruto semakin mendesak Seigo.

Seigo hanya terus menunduk, " Ruto-kun jaga sikapmu " ujar Shina sambil mengelus pundak suaminya. " Kenapa Tou-san…apa yang membuat kalian berbeda? " tanya Ruto dengan nada yang lemah dan menunduk dalam.

Puk

Ruto mendongakkan kepalanya begitu merasakan usapan di kepalanya. Dia menatap Tou-sannya yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya, " Ruto, hanya keluarga petualang yang bisa tinggal di dalam desa " Shina menunduk mendengar ucapan suaminya tersebut. " Jadi…hanya karena itu " ucap Ruto dengan nada lemah.

Duar

" **Goargh…."** Terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan, diikuti suara raungan. " Sial..Orb, bagaimana dia bisa sampai kemari. Shina bawa Ruto pergi, aku akan menahannya " Seigo segera mengambil tombaknya dan berdiri didepan monster berupa manusia zombie dengan badan yang gemuk dan tidak memiliki mata.

" Anata, jangan gegabah! " teriak Shina sambil memeluk Ruto, Seigo hanya tersenyum kearah istrinya. " Yang penting kau dan Ruto bisa selamat " balas Seigo dan berlari menyerang Orb tadi. Merasakan ancaman Orb tadi langsung melompat kekanan dan memukul Seigo dengan keras. " Anata! "

' Tidak…Tou-san, tidak… aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka…Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! '

.

.

.

BOOM

" R-r-ruto-kun " Ruto tidak menanggapi panggilan ibunya, dia terus melangkah kedepan. Guratan dipipinya menebal, kukunya mulai memanjang, dan tubuhnya di selimuti gelembung yang membentuk telinga serta satu ekor. **" Tidak akan kuampuni kau "** suaranya juga memberat dan menyiratkan rasa sakit. Dia memandang Orb tadi dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat kuat.

" **Goargh "** monster itu berteriak dan berlari menerjang Ruto, dengan gerakan kecil dia mengeser tubuhnya ke kiri dan membiarkan monster itu melewatinya.

Buagh

Kaki kanannya langsung menyarangkan tendangan keras keperut monster tadi, saking kuatnya monster tadi terpental keluar rumah dengan cepat. **" Tidak akan kubiarkan….KAU MENGANGGU KELUARGAKU "** ucap Ruto dan membuka matanya, tidak ada lagi mata biru, sekarang yang ada hanya mata merah dengan pupil vertical yang menyala dengan garang.

Wush

Secepat mungkin dia menyusul monster tadi, Orb itu sudah bangun dan segera membungkuk. Dari punggungnya keluar tali dan beberapa pedang, tanpa menunggu lama Orb segera melempar semua pedang itu ke arah Ruto.

Melihat semua pedang itu, Ruto berhenti berlari. Dia diam tanpa bergerak, hanya menatap pedang yang melaju kearahnya dengan cepat. Dia segera mengibaskan tangannya dan menimbulkan tekanan angin yang kuat, semua pedang itu terpental ke segala arah.

Melihat itu Orb tadi mengaung dengan sangat keras, tubuhnya membesar dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbuka, mengeluarkan semua jenis benda tajam. **" GOARGGGH "** teriak Orb tadi dengan penuh amarah kearah Ruto.

" **Aku memang hilang ingatan…."** Tangan kanannya dia rentang ke samping, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang samurai meluncur cepat kearah tangan kanannya. Pedang dengan warna hitam polos, pada bagian gagangnya sedikit di hiasi pola berwarna merah.

Sring…

Ruto mulai melepas pedang itu dari sarungnya, terlihatlah bilah pedang yang berwarna perak mengkilap dan terdapat ukiran di sepanjang bilah pedang itu kecuali sisi tajamnya. Aura berwarna merah langsung menguar mengelilingi area itu, membawa tekanan membunuh dan kekuasaan yang membuatmu harus tertunduk pada pengguna pedang tersebut. **" … Tapi aku adalah pengguna pedang kutukan. Murasama tunjukkan kekuasaanmu "**

BOOM

Tanah di sekitar Ruto langsung amblas, menimbulkan sedikit cekungan. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera merangsek maju kearah Orb tadi, sang Orb yang merasakan pergerakan di permukaan tanah dengan cepat dia mengerakkan semua benda tajam di tubuhnya dan membuat perisai.

Trank…Sring…

Benturan dua senjata itu menimbulkan suara bising yang memekakkan telinga, beberapa pedang tersisa bergerak kearah Ruto. Merasakan bahaya Ruto segera mendorong tubuhnya untuk mundur, **" Goarghh "** Orb tadi mengeram marah, mengetahui serangannya gagal dia segera berlari menerjang Ruto.

Ruto segera berlari menghadapi musuhnya, pedangnya berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Jarak mereka semakin terkikis, Orb tadi mengarahkan tinjunya kearah kepala Ruto. Merasakan bahaya Ruto segera melompat ke kanan dan menyabetkan pedangnya kearah lengan Orb tadi, karena tidak sempat menghindar Orb tadi terkena sedikit tebasan Ruto.

" **Kenjutsu : Shi no Ichigeki "**

Crash…

" **Goarghh "** raungan kesakitan mulai terdengar dari Orb tadi, lengannya terputus dengan sangat cepat. **" Biarpun hanya tergores sedikit saja, bagian tubuhmu itu akan hancur "** ujar Ruto yang berdiri dengan membungkuk di samping kiri Orb tadi. **" Namanya adalah tebasan kematian "** lanjutnya sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Orb tadi segera maju kearah Ruto dengan semua senjata tajam yang melayang dengan tali di sekitannya, Ruto segera melompat kebelakang menghindari benda tajam yang melunjur kearahnya. **" Kau benar-benar keras kepala, matilah dengan tenang Monsut** **ā** **"**

Ruto merangsek maju menyerang Orb tadi, melihat itu sang Orb berteriak keras dan ikut berlari kearah Ruto sambil memutar semua benda tajam itu mengelilingi tubuhnya. **" Baka "**

Trank…Trank…Trank…

Senjata mereka saling beradu dengan cepat, Ruto terus menebas ke segala arah. Menahan dan mementalkan serangan Orb yang datang kearahnya, sampai sebuah celah terbuka. " **Kenjutsu : Doragon wa Yami o Maimasu "**

Wush…

Mereka saling membelakangi dan terdiam beberapa saat, **" Ugh…Cough…"** Ruto mulai membungkuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Orb tadi berbalik dan mulai meraung dengan keras, **" Goargh…"** dia meraung dengan sangat keras tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Crasshh…

Bruk…

Tubuh Orb tadi segera terbelah dan jatuh ketanah dengan keras, **" Akulah…pemenangnya…"** ujar Ruto dengan lemah sebelum tumbang dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. " RUTO-KUN/RUTO " teriakan kedua orangtuanya mulai terdengar seiring derap langkah kaki yang menghampirinya.

" Ruto-kun, Daijobou. Ruto-kun jawab Kaa-san! " Shina terus memanggil nama Ruto sambil merengkuh Ruto dalam pelukannya, " Tsuma tenanglah, kita harus membawanya kerumah sebelum terlambat " ucap Seigo yang sudah membawa Ruto dalam gendongannya.

Tanpa berujar apapun mereka segera membawa Ruto kembali ke rumah mereka, memastikan Ruto beristirahat dengan nyaman. Mereka lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut, " Anata apa itu tadi 'berkah' yang Ruto-kun miliki? " tanya Shina dengan sedikit ragu.

Mendengar itu Seigo hanya diam sambil mencoba memikirkan masalah anak mereka, " Sepertinya memang begitu Tsuma, Ruto memiliki kemampuan dalam berpedang " jawaban Seigo yang menggantung itu membuat Shina semakin cemas.

" Anata, jangan biarkan Ruto-kun menjadi petualang. Kumohon Anata " ujar Shina dengan nada yang lemah dan sangat khawatir. Mereka tau konsekuensinya, menjadi petualang berarti siap untuk kematian. " Tsuma, kita percayakan semua pada Ruto " balas Seigo sambil memeluk istrinya.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin Ruto menjadi petualang, tapi kembali semua keputusan ada ditangan Ruto. Mereka hanya bisa mendukung dan memberi arahan semata, " Tapi…Tapi…"

" Tsuma kita harus percaya padanya " potong Seigo dengan nada tegasnya, matanya menyiratkan keyakinan yang sangat besar. Shina hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Suaminya tersebut, pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Dia tidak ingin Ruto mengalami bahaya karena menjadi seorang petualang.

" Sebaiknya kita juga beristirahat Tsuma, besuk kita bahas lagi masalah ini " ujar Seigo sambil menuntun Istrinya ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo Halo….gomen ne minna, lama banget updatenya. Chapter ini juga pendek maaf.

Saya mengambil Differential Dimention, Seperti yang lagi trand saat ini yaitu Dunia Game. Maaf bagi yang tidak suka.

Oke balasan review :

Firdaus minato : So, itu mungkin masalah sepele. Maaf ini Cuma suffix jadi tidak berpengaruh pada cerita ini, makasih udah review firdaus-san

Mrheza26 : Great, itu emang si kuning….hehehe

Happy Hyuuga : Daijobou dayou, aka nada kejutan nanti. Ditunggu aja ya…hehehe

DeniTria : ya bakalan balik kok, tenang romance tiga orang itu akan berjalan seiring berjalannya chapter…hehehehe

Uchiha Namikaze Corp : Daijobou, biarpun Hiatus agak lama tapi akan saya lanjutkan.

Sinta Dewi468 : Hem? DxD juga terlalu mainstream. Sha…maaf kali ini tidak sesuai permintaan Sinta-san…hehehe….gomen ne

Kitsune857 : Hehehe…gomen gomen

.

.

Ya untuk yang menunggu maaf kalo kelamaan, sebentar lagi mau ujian jadi Aoi harus belajar dulu… hehehe

Tenang aja bentar lagi ujiannya habis jadi bisa focus kembali, terima kasih buat yang masih setia sama Fic ini.

Hountou ni Arigatou Reader-san

.

.

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out.


End file.
